Brooke's Revenge
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Brooke's not the same after the attack. Has someone finally noticed?
1. Even The Strongest Can Become Weak

**Don't be mad at me, because I know I should be updating some stories, but I really wanted to do this! I am so disappointed with the show, I had to do something to make me feel better about it! So! That's what this is! My fantasy scene for season 6! WOOHHOO!**

**And I'm going to challenge all of you writers out there to do the same thing! What is your fantasy scene for season 6? I know you have them! You have to with the way the show is going! SO, if you do take my challenge, please let me know so I can read it! **

**Caution: This is rated M for a reason. :) **

**Oh! And I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters. If I did, it wouldn't be so bad. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! And I want to apologize to my beta for not sending this to her first, but, I really wanted to post this and she has enough work without me adding to it! So! I'm posting this without a beta, so beware! Usually, I don't do anything without her because she's so great! **

**For now, this is only a one shot, because I have two stories, well, three going already. Almost two, since one only has one chapter left. But, if you guys desperately want me to continue, I might be willing to write a short one, maybe like 5 chapters or so. Let me know in a review! **

It's dark in her apartment. So dark. And she's scared to move. And she hates herself because she's scared. She's a coward. Even still, she sits motionless on her couch, too afraid to get up and turn a lamp on. Even though that would make her feel only a little better. It's what she might find if she does turn that lamp on that keeps her in her spot.

She hugs her knees and rests her chin on them, while squeezing her eyes shut. They still hurt, her eyes. But they've gotten much better. The bright lights of a car driving past shines in through he front window, and she jumps, burying her face into her knees until it's gone. Now, it's just the moonlight peaking in, illuminating her emaciated frame.

Sleep has been a thing of the past lately. Every night she tries to go to bed, she finds her self tossing, turning, and torturing herself. Because no matter how many times she has checked, she just knows there's someone hiding in her closet. And she hates herself for being so weak.

Confiding in anyone about her feelings has not even been an option for her. Because none of her friends care. They've made that very evident as of lately. And her one friend, her best friend, the one she should be able to depend on no matter what, left her. She moved out, and left her alone in this big, cold house. And she hates her for it. Because she has always been second best when it came to _him_.

The wind blows, and a tree branch from outside taps against the window. And for a moment, she holds her breath, waiting for someone to attack her. But then she remembers that it's only a tree branch, because she's been through this before, and had attempted to rip the limb from the tree, only to harm herself more with cuts on her hands.

It's the middle of the night, and she's counting down the hours until the sun starts to shine again. And she knows the exact time; because this isn't the first night she's sat up, waiting for it to shine.

She wonders when things had turned so sour for her. Because not too long ago, she felt like she had everything. There was a cooing baby in her house, a best friend, a pretend surrogate father for the baby, two really good friends, and the best godson she could ever ask for. Now, there's no one. The baby's gone, and so is the pretend surrogate father. The best friend left for the pretend surrogate father, and her two good friends are too busy to notice her. Too busy to notice that there is a handprint on her arm, a print that if noticed would tell someone she didn't fall down the stairs. And the only one who has stepped in to take their place is an ex pill popping, gun toting, crazy person.

She can't cry anymore. She doesn't know why, but tears will not fall from her eyes, no matter how hard she squeezes them. Maybe because she's too ashamed of herself to cry anymore. Maybe because she just doesn't care anymore. Maybe because nobody cares about _her_ anymore.

A strand of hair falls into her face, so she tucks it behind her ear, and pulls her knees closer. Because now she's cold. And she's too afraid to go and get a blanket. So she sits, shivering, counting down the minutes until the sun comes up and warms her.

Then, there is soft tapping on her front door, and she freezes. Her muscles tense, and she closes her eyes, hoping whoever is there will just go away. But, she's sure they won't because it's so late. Too late for anyone to be visiting. What did they want from her?

The tapping grows louder, but she doesn't budge, or open her eyes. She would pray they would go away, but she no longer believes in God. Because, what's the point?

"Brooke," is heard faintly through the door, and she faintly relaxes. She slightly recognizes the voice, but she's not too sure. "Brooke, come on. Open the door." It's a muffled voice, but she knows who it is now. How could she ever forget that voice?

She lets her feet fall to the floor, and winces as she pulls her body to a stand. It's all still sore form the attack. But no one seems to notice that she's still in pain. Not that she even expects that from them.

Her bare feet pad across the hard wood floor, and she's cursing herself for only wearing a tank top and short shorts. She should know better to wear so little clothing when she knew she'd be too afraid to get up and get a blanket.

"What do you want?" She asks after she's swung the door open to find _him_ standing there. His face is dark because there are no lights on, and the only thing that was on was the streetlight.

"I came to check on you," he answers, tentatively taking a step forward.

"I'm fine," she pushes out of her mouth, a lie she's been practicing since it happened.

"I know you're not," he sighs, now bouncing back and forth onto his toes and heels. "It's kind of cold out here, can I at least come in for a minute?"

"I guess," she shrugs, and walks away from the door and back to her spot on the couch. She pulls her knees back into her chest, and stares blankly ahead of her. "It's kind of late for a check up, Lucas."

"I know," he plops down onto the couch next to her, and she finally feels some warmth. And even though she doesn't want to feel it from him, she can't help but be tempted by it. "I'm worried about you, Brooke."

"Don't be." He's never been worried about her before, why is he pretending to be now? Sure, he helped with Angie. But Brooke isn't sure if he did that because he enjoyed it, or because he needed a way to escape how he felt about Lindsey. Or maybe even to get closer to Peyton. Who knows?

"I am."

"Shouldn't you be at home in bed with Peyton?" Her voice is emotionless. There's no pain, or bitterness. There's nothing left in her.

"She's sleeping." His voice is low, almost as though he's afraid to talk to her about Peyton. Like it's a secret.

"So go home and sleep next to her."

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I told you I was fine."

"I know you're not, Brooke," he sighs, and rubs his hand over the back of his neck. And back in high school, she thought that was so sexy. Because he would do it every time he was frustrated, or confused, or just being broody. But now, it's just irritating her.

"Go home, Lucas."

"I can't. Not until you've talked to me. I know you're not fine, Brooke. You've changed. Anybody that can rattle off statistics about attacks and deaths while trying to mourn someone isn't right. What is it, Brooke? Do you miss Angie? Is your mom bothering you that much?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Brooke-" he starts, and sounds annoyed.

"Just go home, Lucas. You're not going to cure me in one night. Does Peyton even know you're here?"

"No, but that doesn't matter-"

"Bye, Lucas." She's frustrating him, because she won't even look at him. Instead, she stares emotionless towards the wall in front of her. She's trying to make it clear he's not going to get through to her tonight.

"I know you didn't fall down the stairs," he says, and this time, she finally looks at him. And luckily the moon is shining in the right spot, so he can see her eyes, and that he's finally found the truth.

"You don't know anything," she snaps, her eyes blazing now.

"I know you can't get a handprint on your arm from stairs."

"Just go home, Lucas," she says another time, and looks back towards the wall. "You haven't cared in the past week, why are you pretending to now?"

"I do care, Brooke. Believe it or not, I care about you a lot."

"You're a few too many days late." And he is. He always has been when it comes to Brooke. "Go back to Peyton, and send her my love."

"Do you mean that?" He's not sure, because there's no emotion in her voice.

"Sure."

"What happened?"

She's getting annoyed. Sure, at least with him there she's not afraid of being attacked, except for maybe by him, but he's trying too hard. She would much rather sit in a terrifying state, than have him sitting next to her, badgering her with questions.

"Nothing."

"Brooke, I'm trying to be your friend here."

"Maybe that's not good enough."

A car drives past, and for a brief moment, her exposed skin is visible. And he cringes at the amount of bruising she has. And he feels sick for not protecting her. Because once, a long time ago, he promised to protect her from all of it. And so far, he hasn't done a very good job of that.

"What do you mean, it's not good enough?" He questions. It should be good enough, shouldn't it? That's what they were, right? She doesn't need him. She never has. She's made that very clear.

"I don't know, Lucas," and she finally shows some emotion. Only it's not what he wants to hear. She's annoyed.

"Can't we turn a light on?"

"What for?"

"To see."

He stands, and turns the lamp next to the couch on. And for the first time, he has a clear view of her for more than a brief moment. And even though she looks worse than she ever has, he can't help but think that she's still the most beautiful woman in the world. And he's not biased, he's decided. Because if he was, he would say that about Peyton.

"Are you cold?" He asks, when he notices her shiver.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Pretend like you care."

"I do care."

"No you don't." She's back to the same monotone voice, and it's driving him crazy. He wants to know where the usual cheery Brooke is. The one that lights up a room when she's in it.

"Yes, I do."

"Go home to Peyton, Lucas."

"Are you mad that she moved in with me?"

"No. I could care less."

Her answer sits in his head for a moment, and then for some reason, he doesn't believe it. She does care. And it's not because Peyton left her, it's because Brooke needs _someone_. Anyone. And there has been no one, lately. Peyton and he left for Vegas, and when they returned, Peyton moved out, and then Quentin died. No one has paid attention to Brooke, lately. Not even her best friend.

"You do care," he states.

"No, I don't."

"Will you at least look at me, Brooke?"

"What for?"

"Because, Brooke-" he grabs her arm, and she flinches. And his mouth falls open, because he's hurt her. Her face contorts for a brief second as his hand touches her skin, and she pulls away from him. It's the worst feeling he's ever felt before, because even though he didn't mean to, and didn't know it would happen, he physically hurt her.

She's pretending like it didn't happen, and that the wall has something very interesting on it. Even though her arm is burning from his touch, she keeps a straight face, and bites her tongue, hoping the pain will go away soon. And hopefully, he will go away soon, too.

"Brooke," he speaks, just above a whisper. She's on the verge of tears now, because she can hear it in his voice. He is concerned. But, she doesn't want him to be, she can't want him to be. Not with this, it would just be too hard. This is something she needs to get through by herself, without any help, and hopefully with some revenge.

"Please, Lucas," she chokes out, holding back a sob. "Just go."

"I can't," he whispers. He wants to reach out and touch her arm; to comfort her in some way, but he's scared. Scared to hurt her, and to get carried away. Because if he touches her, he's not sure he'll be able to stop.

"You have to."

"Tell me what happened," he begs. He has to know. Why would Brooke hide how she got all bruised up? Unless it was something she felt ashamed of. What if she has been raped? What would he do?

"No-"

"Brooke, please," he places his fingers under her chin, and makes her face him. She keeps her eyes away from his though and focuses on the corner of the room. Her hazel eyes are filled with tears, and the only thing that's keeping them from falling is that she's not blinking. "I know none of us have been here for you recently, but-"

"Yeah, that's surprising," she pulls her chin from his grasp, and goes back to looking at the wall. And he gets frustrated; because for a moment he thought maybe she was about to open up to him. "Why didn't you tell Peyton you were coming here?"

"She was sleeping."

"You snuck out in the middle of the night?"

He sighs, feeling somewhat guilty. When she puts it like that, it sounds so bad. But he really had the best intentions when he did it. He was lying in bed, not able to sleep, thinking about Brooke and how she's been lately, and decided he needed to see her. There's really nothing wrong with it.

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Lucas?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Whatever."

"You helped me with Lindsey."

"Great." She's flat again, showing no emotion in her voice.

"I want to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Yes, you do." He needs to see some kind of reaction from her. Some kind of emotion. Because he's afraid of the emotionless Brooke. He needs the Brooke back that wore her heart on her sleeve, and was always excited about something. "Tell me what happened to you."

She doesn't answer, so he pulls her face towards him again. She tries to hide her eyes again, but he puts his hands on both side of her face, and makes her look at him. And the fear he sees staring back at him through hazel eyes, terrifies him. A sad Brooke, he can help, even a devastated one, but a terrified Brooke, he's not sure what to do with. She's always been so brave, and courageous, he's never seen this in her before. Well, once, a very long time ago, but he quickly cured that by forgiving her for sleeping with Chris Keller, and promising himself to her.

He's not sure what to do, so he strokes her cheek. "Let me see," he whispers, and she closes her eyes, and for once, a tear slips down her full face. He helps guide her as she turns away from him, and sits with her back to him. His hand slowly goes for the hem of her shirt, and then delicately slips under her shirt, guiding it up so he can see her back. There's a large purple mark on her back, in the shape of what Lucas guesses is a shoe. And he wants to cry, because whoever could do this to her, had to be very demented.

With one hand he holds up the back of her shirt, and with the other, he uses his index finger to trace the outline of the bruise. She shivers, and her skin turns bumpy. And the only thing he can think to do is kiss it, because as a child his mom would always kiss him where he hurt to make it go away. So that's what he does. He leans forward, and gently presses his lips against the mark.

Brooke feels goose bumps arise when Lucas' finger outlines her bruise, but when his lips press against her back in the gentlest way, she gets tingles. And she wants to make it stop, because it's so wrong. But it's the first thing since the attack that has made her feel better.

"Lucas," she whispers, "you have to stop."

"Shhh," his hot breath dances against her skin. His lips press against her back again, and more tears fall from her eyes. After one more kiss, he pulls her shirt down, and turns her around. He sees the tears, and immediately pulls her into an embrace, careful not to be too tight so he doesn't hurt her. "Tell me what happened."

She hesitates for a moment, but she knows she needs to tell someone. "I was attacked," she speaks into his chest. "At my store. I was closing up, and leaving, and was attacked."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," he whispers into the top of her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"No one was there, Lucas. No one. I tried yelling for help, but no one came." She can feel pressure being relieved from within her chest as she tells the real story. "I screamed and screamed, but no one came." Her face is soaked, and so is the front of Lucas' shirt, but she feels better.

"Shh, Brooke, it's okay," Lucas soothes her. "It's over now. It won't happen again."

"How do you know?" She cries. "Besides, I know who did it."

"You do?"

"My mother. They got some money, and my designs for the new line. I have to get revenge, Lucas." She's sobbing now, holding desperately onto the front of his shirt.

"Did you call the cops?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I have to deal with this one on my own. She needs to learn."

"Brooke, you should have called the cops."

"Why? So they can just tell me they'll try to find them, but never do. Besides, I know my mom, and she could never have this traced back to her."

Lucas is afraid for Brooke again. Revenge can be an ugly motive. He knows; he went through it after Lindsey left. Of course, his revenge was focused on Peyton.

"Do you know for sure it was her?" He pulls away from her, and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes," she nods her head. "Who else would want my sketches?"

"What are you going to do, Brooke?"

"I have a gun."

"Whoa, no no no, Brooke. That's a very bad idea."

"You don't know, Lucas. You don't know her like I do. If I don't do something back to her, she's just going to get worse. I have to do something extreme to get her out of my life."

"I can't let you use a gun."

"You're not going to stop me."

"What if something goes wrong? What if you go to jail?"

"I won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, Lucas! See, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Just go, Lucas. Leave me alone, and forget I ever said anything."

"No, as your friend, I can't do that. I can not let you ruin your life."

"Then, help me."

"Not to use a gun."

"Then you're not my friend. Now leave, Lucas. I want to be alone."

"Not until you promise not to use the gun."

"Fine. I promise."

"You're lying."

"Prove it."

"Where's it at?"

"Where's what at?"

"The gun."

Lucas stands, ready to search her whole house for the gun, but she pulls him back down. They're having a staring contest now, both not willing to back down. And Lucas heart aches for the brunette sitting before him. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves a mother who would love her no matter what, but instead, she has the second most evil and conniving parent in Tree Hill. Dan being first, of course.

"You're not taking my gun."

"Where is it?" He demands.

"Don't worry about it."

Lucas stands, and goes towards her purse. "Don't Lucas," she warns. He opens her purse and searches through it, and finds the gun.

"Brooke," he shakes his head. He draws in a large breath, and pushes back the tears threatening to fall.

"I need that."

"No, you don't. You have me. I can help you."

"You're going to help me get revenge on my mom?"

"I'll help you with whatever you need help with, Brooke, but you have to promise me you won't use this gun."

"I can't promise anything, Lucas."

He goes forward, towards her, while putting the gun in his pocket. Then, he squats in front of her, and puts his hands on her knees. "You can promise me this, Brooke. Promise me you won't need this gun."

"I can't, Lucas." She looks away from him.

"Brooke," he whispers, and grabs her chin to make her look at him. "I can help you with this."

"No you can't. You don't know her like I do."

He stares at her, into those broken hazel eyes. And for the first time in a long time, he feels something other than just friendship towards her. He's always been attracted to her; he wouldn't be male if he wasn't, but it's something more in that moment. Like he desires her so much, it's almost too much to control.

Brooke is afraid of how he is looking at her right now, because she recognizes that look. It's the same way he used to look at her in high school. Back when he still wanted her. But, he can't want her right now. He's with Peyton. And for some reason, Brooke wants to believe she would never get back at Peyton for what she did to Brooke's relationship with Lucas in high school, but she seems to be losing the battle with her dark side.

Lucas blinks once he realizes he's been staring at her too long, but when he goes to turn away, she grabs his face and presses her lips against his. And at first, he doesn't respond because he's so shocked, but then he does, and he finds himself kissing her back, even though he knows it's wrong.

Brooke keeps telling herself she's kissing Lucas out of revenge. Because the attack has her head messed up, and she wants to retaliate on everyone who has ever done something wrong to her, but she's enjoying pressing her lips against his. Enjoying it a lot more than she should have been for simple revenge. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer, and slips her tongue across her lips into his mouth. And his tongue dances with hers, instead of pulling away.

He finds himself placing his hands on the back of her head, and pulling her closer, because he can't get enough of how she tastes. It's so much better than what he remembers. And for a moment, he's cursing himself for choosing Peyton. How could he have ever forgotten how right this felt with Brooke? And then he remembers Peyton, and their wedding, and pulls back, completely out of breath, and at a loss for words.

"What was that?" He finally asks.

She doesn't answer with words; instead she presses her mouth against his again, this time with more force. And this time, he kisses her back for only a moment before he pulls back again.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Shh, Lucas, don't talk." She presses her lips against his briefly. "Just kiss." She pushes him, so he falls back onto the floor and lies on his back. She straddles his hips, and leans down to kiss him again.

"What about Peyton?" He asks against her lips, since he can't pull back anymore.

"Shh," she doesn't answer.

She hears him say her name, but she uses it only to fuel her desire more. Because Peyton deserves this. She deserves it for cheating with Lucas the first time, she deserves it for forcing her way between them the second time, and she deserves it for always abandoning Brooke when she's needed her most.

Lucas wants to stop her, he really does. But he can't. And he's not even sure why he can't. She just feels so good against him. Like her body was made to fit against his perfectly. Like he is a lock, and she is the only key that really fits. It's so wrong that he's letting her kiss him, and he's kissing her back, but it feels so right. And he's missed it so much.

She leans over, and starts sucking on his neck, and her hot breath gives him sensations he hasn't felt in a very long time. "I want you so bad, Lucas," she breathes into his ear. And he's fully turned on by it. And he knows she can feel how hard he is. He doesn't need to say anything for her to know how much he wants her.

Her hands slide up his shirt, and she pulls back so he can take it off. His hands grab the bottom of her shirt, and pull it over her head. Immediately, his hands find her breasts, and squeezes them, remembering how perfect they are. He rolls her nipple between his fingers, and Brooke moans in pleasure.

He can't believe this is happening. Is he really cheating on Peyton? Is this worth destroying any hope he's ever had of marrying Peyton? Brooke bites down on his bottom lip, and pulls it back before releasing it and diving in with her tongue. And then he answers himself. Yes, this is worth it.

His hands roam down her sides, to her butt, and he pulls down on it, into him. He slides one hand between her thighs, and teases her by letting it dance at the inner space right before her pleasure spot.

"Lucas," she moans, "Mmmmm."

Lucas lets his fingers slide up her shorts, and past her underwear. And he can feel how wet she is, and it only makes him want her more. His index finger finds her bud, and he starts to rub on it. And she responds immediately. Her hips start to swivel, and her moans become more persistent.

"Do you like that?" He asks, taking her ear lobe in between his teeth.

"Mmmhmm," she responds.

He starts to rub a little faster, before dipping his fingers into her. And she starts to buck against his fingers, moaning out his name. She's getting really close, he can tell, so he pulls his fingers out.

"Lucas," she complains. He kisses her, but then pushes her off him. He lays her back, and starts kissing her lips, and slowly making his way down. There's bruising all over her chest, so he makes sure to kiss every one on his way down. He pays special attention to her breasts, flicking her nipples with his tongue. He makes his way all the way down, and dives into her, needing to taste her more than ever before. He's flicking her bud with his tongue, and sucking up any juices she's expelling. And her hips are bucking wildly against his face.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," she's mumbling over and over. "I'm going to come, I'm going to come. Oh my god, I'm coming." Her back arches as she's overcome with pleasure, and she lets out a scream she can't control. He finishes her off, taking everything in, not being able to get enough of her taste.

She's breathing heavily as she comes back down, and Lucas is still between her legs. So she grabs the sides of his head, and pulls him back up to her. She captures Lucas mouth with her own, and keeps him there while her fingers fumble with the button on his jeans. He wiggles out of them once they're undone, and then discards his boxers as well.

There's a screaming in the back of his head, telling him there's no turning back once he's inside her. But being inside of her is the only thing in the world he wants right now. It's the only thing that matters in that moment.

"Are we going to do this?" He asks. She nods her head. "Do you have protection?" She shakes her head. And suddenly his spirits plummet. He knows Brooke has no diseases, and he knows he doesn't either, but there's always the possibility of pregnancy, and given the circumstances, he's not sure that's a risk he wants to take.

"It's okay, Lucas," she breaths out, grabbing his head and kissing him. "It's okay."

He's not sure what she means, but it makes him feel better. So, he presses himself into her, and is overcome by the feeling of euphoria. Sex is good, it's always good, but with Brooke, it was great.. Better than just good, better than great. Perfect. Euphoric. Excellent. Every word in the dictionary that means awesome, is how Lucas would describe sex with Brooke.

She wraps her legs around his waist, and he pumps into her slowly, taking his time, and remembering what it's like to be inside of her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he nuzzles his face into her neck. Because he wants to be as close to her as possible.

"Faster, Lucas," she urges, and he does as commanded, and speeds up his pace. "Faster, harder, Lucas." He responds with each of her requests, and it's not long before he's fucking her harder than he ever has. And she's moaning like she never has before, in fact, she's close to screaming. With each thrust, he can feel himself go deeper into her, and her walls clench around him. And it's not long before he can feel himself reaching his peak.

"Brooke," he moans, "Brooke, I'm going to come, baby, do you want me to pull out?"

"No," she answers before she can think about it. Because she already has thought about it. At some point, this turned from being revenge on Peyton, to getting pregnant and having a baby of her own. Deceitful? Maybe. But, Lucas knows what can happen when you have unprotected sex, and he doesn't seem to be so worried about it.

"Okay," he grunts, pressing into her, getting closer. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Mmmhmmm," she feels herself getting close, and she's bucking her hips against his. "Lucas," she screams, and falls over the edge, bringing Lucas with her. He finishes them off, and then rests on Brooke, kissing her all over her face.

"Mmmm," he moans, kissing her lips. "That was great."

"Mmmhmm," Brooke agrees, her eyes shut tight. She feels too good to open her eyes just yet. And to think she started the night out scared out of her mind.

After they've both caught their breath, he pulls out of her, and rolls off her onto his back. He reaches over, and grabs her, so she has to lay with her head on his chest. And for the first time that night, she's enjoying being close to him, without a different motive inside of her head.

They both don't know what to say, because talking might bring them back to reality. Reality where Brooke just fucked her best friend's fiancé, and Lucas just cheated on his soon to be wife. A reality where he has just spilled his sperm into her. A reality where Brooke is broken into a million pieces, and is only just now trying to mend them back together.

"I wish I could stay here all night," Lucas is the first to speak.

"You have to go home to Peyton, Lucas."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."


	2. The Heart Has Its Reasons

**So, YES! I am continuing this story! LOL How could I not? 30 reviews is pretty awesome! You guys are the best! I just hope I can do the first chapter justice by continuing. I have ideas mapped out for myself, and hopefully I don't disappoint! Unfortunately, I don't think it'll be a long story, but long enough to get the point across! :)**

**I am going to apologize for any mistakes in the chapter. My beta didn't go through it. I went through it a couple times, but I am human! LOL **

**I hope you enjoy….**

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since that night with Brooke, and Lucas hasn't stopped thinking about it. Not only because of the impromptu sex he had with her, but because of the feelings it had conjured up from within him. How could it be that Brooke Davis still resides in his heart in a place where he thought only Peyton belonged? The dilemma he faced only a few weeks ago over who was the main girl in his heart faintly plays over and over in his head, and it gets even more confusing each time. Brooke was only a distant memory in those visions, and now he's fighting with himself over whether or not he made the right choice.

Peyton has noticed he's been acting different. He tries so hard to keep his concentration while he's around her, but the fact he's slept with her best friend keeps him from being the fiancé he knew he should be. She's trying, too. Trying to salvage the little bit of their relationship that he has reduced it to. She ignores him when he has a sudden outburst for no apparent reason; she keeps talking even though he remains silent and not interested; she cooks him dinner, even though he's been staying later and later at the school, using coaching as an excuse; she even tries to be intimate with him every night, even though every time he pushes her away.

Things will never be the same after this. He can't go on pretending like that night never happened, but he can't force himself to tell Peyton it has. It breaks his heart to see how dark her eyes have become, not just the color, but the bags beneath them as well. She's holding on for dear life, and he's pushing her away. Familiar words for different circumstances.

Sometimes he wonders if maybe this is how it would always be. He would forever be caught between Peyton and Brooke, because he could never really choose between the two. What was it about the brunette and blonde that had him constantly questioning his decision? Did one choice out-weigh the other, or were they interchangeable? And when would one of them finally cut the ties? Brooke had made the move way back in high school, but all severed ties had been reconnected on that night three weeks ago.

Brooke's not the same either. She's a shell of the person she once was. There's no cheery to his broody anymore. She's become so consumed with revenge; she can barely function. Lucas has taken it upon himself to go over to her house every day to make sure she has eaten, or even showered. Some days she doesn't leave her room, where she is constantly on her computer, doing what? Lucas could only guess, and all of his answers are something he doesn't even want to think Brooke is capable of doing. It's a struggle to get her to do the activities that are needed for living. A fight usually breaks out between the two, and sometimes Lucas is reduced to physically picking her up, and putting her in the shower. Or forcing a fork into her mouth, so she has some nutrition. He doesn't think she sleeps, either. At least the times he has snuck over there at night she wasn't sleeping. And those nights he would pick up her tiny, rigged frame, and carry her to bed, and make sure she is covered. He'll stay until he can hear her breathing even out, and become deeper, but sometimes he wonders if she's faking so he'll leave.

No one notices Brooke is different, either. Lucas hasn't told anyone about the attack. He thinks maybe he is being selfish by not sharing the information, because only he wants to be the one to save her. Part of him knows Brooke really doesn't want anyone to know. And another part of him knows that if he tells someone, they'll wonder why he's the only one who knows anyway. And if he has to face those questions, he's not sure he can lie about how he found out. Was it helping Brooke? Not at all. But he can do it. He can heal Brooke. He can keep the promise he made to her all those years ago. At least, he hopes he can.

Nathan and Haley have been too consumed with their psycho nanny coming back for Jamie, and the death of Quentin to pay attention to Brooke, but Lucas still somehow resents them for not noticing. He's even detached himself from them, but they didn't notice that either. No one wonders why Brooke hasn't left her house in three weeks, or why she has lost over ten pounds. And he wonders if maybe this is how it has always been. Has Brooke always been the forgotten friend? The fiercely independent friend that no one seems to notice, because she just seems so self-dependant? Yet, if they were all her friends, why wouldn't they notice something so drastic?

This is another reason why Lucas has been distancing himself from Peyton. The girl who claims to be Brooke's best friend. She goes to visit Brooke every so often, and sometimes Lucas wants to scream at her to really take a look at Brooke. But, he can't. Because then he would have to confess his infidelity. But, really, he wants to know how someone can claim to be someone's best friend, and not notice the turn for the worse that Brooke has taken.

Then he thinks maybe he is being self-righteous. How can he be mad at all of Brooke's friends, _his_ friends, if he is guilty of the same thing? It took him a while to notice that the bruises that marked Brooke's body wasn't from a fall down the stairs. And it took him a bit longer to even get the courage to go and confront her about it. It got even worse when he remembered he had to sneak out of the house, to avoid Peyton's questions, to even go and see her.

So, instead of confronting anyone, Lucas pretends he's asleep until Peyton leaves in the morning. Something he has been doing for the past week. After she has left, he gets in the shower, and lets the tepid water run over his body. After he showers, he grabs a box of cereal, and some milk, because he knows Brooke doesn't have any, and gets into his car. The car ride is always silent. Music is a part of his life he is too afraid to let himself enjoy anymore. Almost as if he doesn't deserve it.

Brooke is staring at the screen of her laptop when he walks into her house. She doesn't even flinch at the noise anymore, because she knows now that it is always Lucas. No matter how hard she tries to get him to leave her alone, he stubbornly keeps coming to her house to try and take care of her.

"What are you looking at today, Brooke?" He questions, and she ignores him. The same routine every time he shows up. "Are you going to talk to me today?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She shoots back at him.

"I should be," he says, bitterness lacing his words. "Instead, I come here to make sure you've eaten and gotten cleaned up." He's tried being nice, and coddling her, but she didn't respond. He's tried being straightforward, and honest, that had no effect. Now, he's trying tough love. But, it's having the same effect as the others.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "just leave, Lucas. I don't need your help."

"You can't even function, Brooke," he retorts.

"I function just fine," she responds. He's getting irritated because she hasn't taken her eyes from the screen since he's arrived. It's been three weeks since he's even been able to look into her eyes.

"Brooke, please, come eat," he pleads, taking on a softer tone. "I've got your favorite cereal," he tries to lure her.

"Not hungry," she responds, still blankly staring at the screen.

"What are you looking up?" He questions, again.

"None of your business," she responds. He's tried to sneak up behind her, and peer over her shoulder to get a look, but every time she notices and turns away.

"Come eat."

"No."

"Brooke."

"Lucas."

"You want me to bring it in there?" He asks, trying to accommodate her. He never could be really tough with her.

"Nope."

"Brooke, please come eat something. You probably haven't eaten since the last time I made you eat." He's concerned, but she doesn't care. She's stopped caring about everything, except taking her mother down.

"Not hungry," she speaks, totally void of emotion. "Go to work."

"Fine," Lucas huffs, and stands. Brooke feels relieved. It usually takes him a lot longer than that to give up. Maybe he's starting to get worn. "You force me to do this."

"Do what?" Brooke finally looks up from the screen. He's walking towards her, bowl in hand. "No, don't, Lucas."

"I wouldn't, if I didn't have to," he sighs. "Open up."

"No," she shakes her head. She feels ridiculous when he feeds her. Part of her gets embarrassed and just gives in to him so he'll leave her alone.

"I'm not leaving until you eat this, now open up, Brooke," he demands.

She huffs, but opens her mouth, and he shoves the spoon into her mouth. She can't help but think that this is the most absurd thing she's ever experienced. Who cares if she's not hungry? Who was he to try and force her to do something she just doesn't want to do? He brings another spoonful of food up to her mouth.

"Ugh, just give it to me," she groans, and grabs the spoon from him. He sets the bowl of cereal next to her, and then sits down. He would, of course, stay and watch her eat all of it.

After she's done, he takes the bowl and puts it in the sink, reminding himself to come and do her dishes later. He goes up to her room, and grabs some matching clothes for her to put on, after he's forced her to take a shower. He grabs the clothes he set out yesterday, and puts them in the hamper. They weren't dirty, but he feels more important if he has some laundry to do for her. He even gets her toothbrush out, and puts toothpaste on it, so she'll remember to brush her teeth. He sets out her make-up bag, hoping that maybe today is the day she'll finally be a tiny part of her former self, and do something to make herself feel better.

"I've got everything set out for you," Lucas informs her. "Get in the shower, Brooke. Whatever you're looking at will be there when you get done."

"Whatever," she brushes him off.

"I'll be back later."

"Whatever," she sighs. And when the front door finally slams shut, Brooke rolls her eyes, and continues to scroll through the website she is looking at.

A couple hours later, while Brooke is still scanning through pages and pages of web documents, she feels an unwanted familiar sensation in her lower belly. Her insides feel like they are being squeezed, and wrenched in every direction. A lonely tear forms in her eye, as she realizes what that means. She heads up to the bathroom, and lets a few more tears fall when she pulls down her underwear and sees the unwanted red spot. It means she's not pregnant. It means that night with Lucas was for nothing. It means she will have to do it again.

She kicks her shorts and underwear to the floor, and goes over to the shower. The water is hotter than what she normally has, but it's relieving to her tense muscles. She can feel all of the dirt and grime flowing down her body as she stands under the steady stream. She doesn't feel disgusting until she's in the shower, cleaning up.

After she's finished in the shower, she puts on the clothes Lucas has laid out, if anything so he'll keep his mouth shut about it. It's getting dark by the time she's done, and she figures it was probably pointless to go through all of it anyway. Her couch isn't as comfortable as she's remembered it to be. Maybe because the spot she's sitting in has been used so much lately, the cushion has been worn out.

As the sun sets, the darkness begins to fall, and her body starts to get tense. The darkness is the worst. She's afraid of what is lurking in the shadows. But tonight, she just feels empty. The life she has hoped to be growing inside of her wasn't there. It was empty. Nothing but tissue being excreted from her body.

Tears start freely flowing down her face. Everything from the past three weeks she has been working towards would all now have to be pushed back another month because she was unable to conceive Lucas' child. Maybe it's a sign. It couldn't be, though. Lucas, was/is the only man she could ever imagine having a child with. Even if having his child meant not having him in her life. She's okay with that. She doesn't want him in her life. Just his child. A child she could call her own, and love unconditionally.

Her emaciated frame is shaking from sobs as Lucas enters. It's dark in the living room, but he knows where she is, because it's the same spot he always finds her in. Never before has she been crying, though. She's made a point to show no emotion at all. He rushes to her side, and puts an arm around her shoulder. And shockingly, she leans against him, and uses his shirt to dry her tears.

"Brooke, what's the matter? Did something happen?" He whispers.

"No," she shakes her head.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He pleads. She shakes her head again. He holds her tighter, not knowing what to do. What's wrong with his Brooke? What happened in that attack that made her this way? He sighs, wondering if he would ever find the answers to his questions. "At least you got dressed," he tries to joke, although, even he doesn't see the humor in the situation.

"Why did it have to be me?" She speaks, and Lucas is shocked.

"Wh-what?" He stutters, because he's not sure if he's supposed to answer. Because she hasn't spoken any words towards him since that night three weeks ago that weren't some kind of rejection.

"Why is it always me, Lucas?" She cries into his shirt. Her body is trembling, and Lucas is holding her so tight, trying to stop it, that he thinks he might suffocate her.

"It's going to be okay, Brooke," he whispers, and starts to rock her back and forth. "You're going to be okay."

"No, it's not," her voice breaks as she speaks through her tears. And Lucas is once again reminded of that night back in high school when he forgave her for sleeping with Chris. "Why me, Lucas? Why?"

Brooke's not sure why she's speaking. She just knows that when she discovered she had gotten her period earlier, all hopes she held for the past three weeks had diminished. All the hopes that only a precious child could bring someone, faded into thin air. The promise of nurturing a child within her womb seeped from her body, just as the liquid that informed her she was without child.

"Brooke, shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm always going to be here for you, shhh," Lucas tries to comfort her.

He pulls her into his lap, and she wraps her arms around his neck, and nuzzles her face into his neck. He continues to rock her back and forth as sobs escape her mouth. She's clinging onto the back of his shirt with her hands, as if he's going to vanish into thin air as well. And he's wrapped his arms securely around her waist, wishing he could take away whatever pain she is feeling.

It's two hours before she finally calms down. He's sat there, holding onto her tightly the whole time, rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting words into her ear. He's relieved when her sobbing finally quits, because he's not sure how much longer he could have taken hearing her cry like that. He doesn't stop rocking as she calms. Not until he feels her chest rising and dropping rhythmically against him, and he knows she's asleep. He carries her to her room then, and places her onto the bed. He's careful when he removes her jeans, leaving her only in her t-shirt, so he doesn't wake her. After he's pulled the blanket up to her chin, he sits next to her on the bed, and starts to rub her forehead.

"What's happened to you, pretty girl?" He questions. He lets out a deep sigh, before leaning over to kiss her forehead. He doesn't want to leave, but he has to. He turns a nightlight on before he leaves the room, because he knows if she wakes up in pure darkness, she'll get scared.

Lucas does the dishes and some of laundry before he heads home. Peyton is waiting for him at the kitchen table, an elaborate meal set up before her. He draws in a deep breath, and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Where have you been, Lucas?" She questions.

"I was at-"

"Don't say you were at the school, Lucas," she cuts him off, not wanting to hear any more lies from him. "I called there earlier for you, and you weren't there. So I thought maybe you left early. And I made this big dinner for you. For us. So we could have some time together. And you don't come home until now?"

"Peyton, I'm not in the mood," he warns her. But what he really means, is that he doesn't want to explain where he's been.

"I don't care if you're in the mood or not, Lucas," she says point blank. "Where have you been? Are you cheating on me?"

"Peyton," he says, his voice warning her to stop. To leave it alone.

"What am I supposed to think, Lucas?" She asks, tears evident in her voice. "You don't talk to me anymore. You are staying late at work, and tonight, you don't even come straight home from work, until now."

Lucas softens. She has a point. He is the problem in their relationship. And she's crying. He hates when she cries. "Peyton, I just-" he sighs, "I have a lot going on right now, okay?"

"Like what?" She asks, her voice practically begging him to tell her. "I want to know. I want to know everything that goes on with you, Lucas."

"I can't explain it right now," he shakes his head. Tears are falling fast from her eyes as she watches her fiancé slip from her fingertips. And Lucas feels so horrible, so guilty for neglecting Peyton these last three weeks. He had promised to marry her. He intends on marrying her. But, then why can't he shake the brunette's image from his head?

"Lucas," she cries. "I need you to tell me something. Anything. I feel like you're pulling away from me."

"It's not that, Peyton," he tries to assure her. "It's not that. I just-ugh,-I just-I'm dealing with this student that's kind of a hand full, and he just has so much potential. And, he's just-he's kind of like Quentin." He's surprised at how easy it is to lie to her. How easy the words roll off his tongue, as if they were the truth.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" She asks, her tears starting to cease. "I've been so worried that you found someone else. That you didn't want to marry me anymore."

"No, no," he shakes his head, wincing as he does so. He hates himself for doing this to her. But, someone has to take care of Brooke, and she is too blind to see what is right in front of her.

She's relieved, so she gets up from her chair and wraps her arms around his neck. And he hugs her back, but he can't help but notice that her bony frame isn't as comfortable as Brooke's comfortable frame. That Peyton's legs and arms are a little too long for him to hold the same way he is able to hold Brooke. He's caught off guard by her lips pressing hard against his. And he wants to pull back, because it just doesn't feel right, but he can't. He can't force himself to break her heart anymore. So he lets her keep going, pulling him into their bedroom.


	3. That Reason Knows NOthing Of

**Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story is just moving right along, and I don't plan on there being many more chapters. Probably two more. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**

* * *

**

Three weeks. Another three weeks, and Brooke still hasn't left her house. She has no reason to; at least that's what she tells herself. All of the information she needs, everything she needs, is somewhere in her house. Mainly, on her computer. More people have come to visit, and even Owen has come back for her. They all look at her suspiciously, but never question what is going on. Haley explains Nathan's new career in Slam Ball, and Nathan asks her to make some capes for him. Jamie tries to cheer her up, and Peyton tries to be her best friend. None of it matters though, because in a few weeks, all of it will be left behind.

Lucas still comes over every day, even though she thinks it's pointless. She doesn't need his help. She's eating on her own now, and dressing when she wants to. He tries to get her to shower more, and maybe even get out some, but she ignores him. So, instead, he does her dishes, and laundry. Cleans up after her, and basically makes sure she's not lying about eating. Every day before and after work he's there. She wonders what Peyton thinks about him spending so much time at her house. But, she doesn't care enough to ask. She's not even sure Lucas tells Peyton he's going to her house so much.

She's still determined to have his baby, and once she's found out she's with child, she'll go tell her mom she's selling her the company. All of it. She can have it. Then, she can disappear. Just her and her child. She'll say goodbye to her life in Tree Hill forever. She's not even sure if she's sad about it. There's not much she will miss, not when all of it ends in heartache.

Peyton has asked her to make her wedding dress for her, and she's agreed to do it. Not a single thread has been sewn yet, and she probably won't get started on it. How can she design a wedding gown for a wedding she doesn't believe in? When she knows that the marriage isn't going to last. Lucas is a cheater. Always has been, and always will be. Peyton will find out about Brooke, and if she's smart, she will leave Lucas, too. Brooke just wishes she could watch Peyton's face when she is shown what has happened between Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas has been great since finding out about the beating, and she won't take that away from him. Part of her wants to let go, and just let him back in. But, the other part, that part that he has created, knows it's not plausible. Lucas will never be over Peyton, and Brooke will never be over Lucas. That's why she will take the only kind of piece of him she can, and keep it forever. Love it unconditionally. The way real love should be.

Tonight's the night, too. She's done her research. It's the best night for her. She's been eating healthy; doing everything she can to make her body ready. She thinks it may be better this way, instead of getting pregnant the last time, when her emotions were so full of rage and revenge, she wasn't sure she even deserved his child then.

After Owen showed back up, she even considered him as a possible father. He had great physical features, but none of the personality she wants. He ran out of town at the tiniest mention of her wanting a child, and he doesn't deserve Brooke carrying his child, even if he never knew about it. It's kind of pathetic how he is acting. Having Nathan come over to talk to her for him. Showing up at random times at her door. Most of the time, she just rolls her eyes and slams the door in his face. Lucas has even mentioned him sleeping out on her porch a couple of times. The guy really needs to take a hint.

Today, she's kind of bored. And that's a first since she's reduced herself to living in seclusion. But, she already knows everything that needs to be done, and she's ready to set her plans into action. So, instead of sitting in front of the computer, she goes to her room and starts searching through her clothes. About half-way through looking for an outfit, she gets frustrated. She has too many clothes. One by one, she starts pulling articles of clothing out of the closet and throwing them on the bed. Her closet is only as half as full as it was before when she's done. Then, she goes over to the pile of clothes, and sorts through them, pulling out the fabrics she could use, and the ones she can't. She puts all of the ones she can't use into a garbage bag, and takes the others into her spare room so she can use them for later. She looks down at herself, and remembers why she had started going through the closet in the first place. She's only in a button-up shirt that Lucas must have some how mixed into her laundry the last time he did it. Why he would be doing his own laundry at her house is beyond her. It's almost time for Lucas to be there, so she gets everything ready. He walks in before she can go and change.

"Brooke," he calls out for her. "I think Owen was here again, there was a note left on your door. Brooke?"

"In here," she calls out.

He finds her in the kitchen. And she's gorgeous. His mouth drops the instant he sees her. She's only wearing his button up shirt. A white one. And she's not wearing a bra. Her hair is down, hanging loosely over her shoulders. She has no make-up on. And he instantly goes hard. How can he not when she's looking so sexy? She's standing over the stove, placing a pan onto a burner. One of her bare feet is flat against the floor, while the other is propped up on the toes. Her smooth legs are toned. He has to stop staring.

"Ah…hm," he tries to clear his throat, "uh, Brooke, you didn't get dressed today." He's not disappointed in the least this time. She's wearing _his_ shirt.

"I was going to, but I ended up clearing out my closet instead," she explains.

"What are you making?" He tries to look over her shoulder.

"I don't actually know. I'm sure it won't turn out, whatever I decide to make," she shrugs.

"You can cook," Lucas tries to encourage her. "You made food for me before. Remember, you made that pie."

"And I almost burnt the apartment down," she laughs. Lucas loves her laugh. She hasn't done it a lot in the past six weeks that he's been taking care of her. But, these past three weeks, she has improved so much. It may be only baby steps every day, but he's feeling so confident about her, he beams with pride every time he thinks about it.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Brooke. You can do a lot of things. You just have to want to," he smiles at her.

Brooke looks up at him, and gets caught up in his eyes. He's never been so encouraging before all of this happened, and she likes this side of him. And oh God, how she wishes her child gets those gorgeous blue eyes.

"So, what are you going to do about this Owen thing?" Lucas asks. He's trying to play coy, so he doesn't look desperate and jealous.

"Nothing," Brooke shrugs.

"Nothing?"

"Nah."

"Aren't you at least going to tell him to leave you alone?"

"If he hasn't gotten the hint by now, there's no point."

"You don't like him?"

"I did, before he left because I was adopting Angie. Now, he can go to hell."

"You don't want to give him a second chance?"

"Lucas, you of all people should know second chances don't work with me, and besides, why are you so interested? Trying to pawn off babysitting duties? I've never once asked you to be here, you know."

Her green eyes meet his blue ones, and there's a fire there. An anger. He knows it's better than the empty, shallow greens from before, but this is kind of scary. "No, you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I care about you, Brooke, that's why I am here every day."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. She hates when he goes into those talks about how much he cares for her. So, instead of waiting for him to start, she starts to leave the room. Her night can't be ruined.

"I mean it," he grabs her by the arm as she's trying to pass by him. And she feels trapped between him and the wall. "Brooke, I know I have a weird way of showing it, and I've never really been the best when it came to things like this, but, I do. I care about you a lot. More than I should probably."

"A little too late, aren't you?"

"I've always been late when it came to you, Brooke," he whispers.

She closes her eyes, and breathes in deeply. She knew she should make the most out of his vulnerable state, but she can't bring herself to press her lips against him. She's too afraid.

"Look at me," he demands, and she obeys. Green once against meets blue, and they seem to mix, as if you couldn't see where one started or one ended. "I know I've messed up a lot with you, Brooke. But, I'm going to prove it to you. I will. I'm going to take my time, and I'm going to do it right."

She shakes her head. "No, no, Lucas, no. It's not right, it will never be right."

By now, the flesh of his hand seems to be burning a hole through the skin on her arm, and she can barely breathe. She doesn't want this, nor need this. He's testing her heart, and she can't have him do that. She's already made up her mind. She knows what needs to be done.

"It can be, Brooke."

"Lucas, you're with Peyton. You will always be with Peyton."

"But, I want to be with you," his voice is low, and hoarse, and he ends by pressing his warm lips against the soft skin of her neck.

She doesn't respond to his words, but she responds to the feeling he is giving her by placing kiss along her jaw line. She lets her head fall to the side, and lets a soft moan escape her lips. His hand finally releases her arm, and he presses both hands onto her hips. He pulls her so they're closer together, so that their torsos are touching.

"Wait," Brooke breathlessly objects against his lips, "you can't-" he presses his lips against hers, "you can't want to be with me," she's pressing her hands into his abs, trying to push him back.

"I do," he says back, pressing his lips harder against hers.

"Enough to let her go?" Brooke pulls her head back, and he looks up into her eyes. "Enough to never want to be with her again?" His eyes narrow, and the lust that once filled them is now fading away. Her green eyes stare through him, piercing his soul. Begging, pleading with him to say "yes, she's all he needs," but, also begging and pleading with him to say "no, he could never leave Peyton." She's scared. He can see it in her.

"That's what I thought," she whispered, pushing him completely away. She knew she shouldn't be, but somewhere, deep down, she's so hurt and disappointed by his non-answer. The part of her that will always be in love with him. She should be relieved he didn't answer, hell, she should be jumping for joy. Now, she could just get what she wants, and get the hell out of town. But, as she turns to walk away from him, she can't fight back the single tear the rolls down her cheek.

"Brooke," he finally speaks. Seeing her walk away from him once again, is giving him an ache in his heart, one that is all too familiar. "Brooke, I want to."

Brooke stops, and shakes her head. "Want to?" She flips around. "Want to! Are you kidding me?"

"It sounds bad, but Brooke, please, just let me explain," he goes to her, and grabs her hands.

"Explain what?" She shakes her hands from his. "That you've always _said_ the right words, but never meant them! That you can't ever be with _me_ because your heart always belongs to her!"

"No!" Lucas stops her. "No! It doesn't always belong to her."

"This is pointless, Lucas," Brooke shakes her head. "I don't even care. I don't want to be with you. I haven't wanted to be with you for a very long time. This fight is meaningless."

"I know that's a lie," Lucas puts his hand to her cheek. "I know that's not true."

"Oh, so now you're a mind reader?"

"No," Lucas shakes his head, "no, I can tell. When you kiss me, you're not kissing me like I'm just some guy. You _really_ kiss me."

"Oh? Is that right? So you've actually been around when I've just kissed _some guy_ and _know_ how I kiss when I do it?"

"I know you feel it."

"Feel what?" She shrieks. "Anyway, how can you stand there and talk to me about this when you're engaged to someone else! To my best friend!"

"She's not your best friend," Lucas shakes his head, and takes a step back.

"Yeah, because of you!"

"No, not because of me," Lucas sighs, and rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, yeah, I came between you guys, but if it wasn't me, it would have been some other guy."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How can you call someone who knows nothing about you your best friend? I've been more of your best friend this past month and a half than she has!" Lucas doesn't know why he's throwing Peyton under the bus. He loves her. At least, he thinks he does. But then again, he can't figure out how he can still love Peyton, when all he ever thinks about anymore is Brooke.

"I'm not talking to you about this. This is just..just, totally ridiculous. Peyton is your fiancée! How can you sit here and talk all this shit about Peyton, and then go home to her and sleep in the same bed as her! Is this how it was when you were with me and friends with Peyton?"

Brooke takes a step back. She can't be near him anymore. She can't hear his perfect words. She can't. Because she knows if she listens, her heart will start to flutter, and her mind will get all foggy. Her goal is to sleep with him, not fall in love with him. But he's making it so hard. And even though she's heard all of his words before, this time she can't help but feel that he means them. He's the only one of her friends that has taken the time to actually show concern, to take care of her. He's not there to go on about all of the drama in his life. He's not there to ask her a favor. He's not there to brag about anything in his life. He's there because he wants to be there. Because Brooke needs someone to take care of her. She'll never admit that, though.

"Brooke, it's-it's not like that," Lucas starts to rub his temples, looking away from her. How can he do this? How can he be in love with two women? Two women that claim to be best friends.

"Then how is it, Lucas?" Her voice is shrill, and her cheeks are starting to get pink. And Lucas can't help but want her even more. "Because this thing with you going back and forth forever doesn't work! You can't ask one of us to marry you, and then claim you want to be with the other!"

"Why are you so mad at me?" Lucas asks, calmly, curiously.

"What?" Brooke asks as if it's the stupidest question she's ever been asked.

"I don't know why you are so mad. You're here, with me. If you really didn't want me here, you'd call the cops or something. I don't think that's it though. You're the one who started it that night we were together."

"Don't." Brooke shakes her head. "Don't start placing blame, Lucas. You're just as much at fault as I am."

"I'm not saying that. I want to know why you are getting so mad about it. Is it because you want to be with me too?"

"Ha!" Brooke scoffs. "I gave up on you a long time ago, Lucas. I let you go, so you could be with Peyton. I've learned to live with that." She's shaking, trembling. Why is he so good at reading her these days?

"But did you stop loving me?" Lucas asks, inching towards her. She's backing away, petrified.

"Stop," she whispers. "Just stop. You can't ask me that."

"Why? Why can't I? Are you, Brooke? Are you still in love with me?"

She's against the wall now, and she can feel the air being sucked out of the room. Her chest is heaving, and her tiny hands are gripping the plaster behind her. He can't ask her this, because she can't answer him. He's getting closer to her, and her heart is beating through her rib cage.

Lucas has never seen someone so sexy before. Her erect nipples poked through his white button down, as her chest heaved before him. Her legs were flexed against the wall. Her face is flushed, and her lips are parted. So, he takes his opportunity and presses his mouth against hers.

She doesn't respond at first. She can't respond. She's pretty much paralyzed by that point, but the sensation of his lips on hers wakes her up, and it's not long before her lips work his vigorously. She needs this. She needs him. He presses his body against her, pinning her more against the wall. Her arms wrap around his neck. His hands grip her ass. They work their way up, until his thumbs loop inside the elastic of her panties, and with a slight tug, they fall to the floor. He brings his hand to the front, and slips it between her legs, basking in her moist hotness.

Brooke wants him now. No foreplay. No messing around. Just him inside her, and now. She brings her hands down and undoes his zipper before frantically pushing his jeans towards the floor. He's surprised by her vigor, but turned on even more.

"Now, Lucas, now," she pants.

"Mmm," he moans against her mouth. "Not yet." He pulls back from her, and suddenly she feels empty. She's about to ask him why, and beg him to not stop, but he brings his hands up, and tears apart the buttons on the top of the shirt, and her breasts fall into display. "Mmm," he moans again, and then takes one in his mouth, while gripping the other. Brooke gasps, and she arches her breasts towards him in response.

He kneads and sucks on her, until he's satisfied. He pulls back, and attaches his mouth to hers once again. Then, effortlessly, he grabs her ass again, and lifts her up. Out of instinct, she wraps her legs around his hips. He's deep within her before either realizes it. He nuzzles his face into her neck, and starts to chant her name. He pulls back and pushes back in slowly, deeply. He wants to feel her, all of her, and he wants to make sure she feels all of him. Their bodies are tightly wrapped together as slowly his hips pump against hers. Her hips meet his with each thrust, and he's allowed even more access to her depths.

"Fuck, Brooke," he grunts. He pulls his face out of her neck, and presses his lips hard against hers. Their tongues meet, but only briefly, as their lips mesh together once again.

"Lucas," she gasps, "oh god, Lucas." He's going slowly, and she likes it. Usually, she wants it hard, and fast, but he's getting so deep within her, she feels a new sensation every time he presses into her. As if he's reaching places that have never been reached before.

"Come for me, baby," Lucas begs.

"I'm-I-I'm going to," she stutters, waves of euphoria wracking her body. "C-Come with me."

"I can't, ugh, I-I have to p-pull out."

"No, no. Don't. Come with me."

Lucas grunts, but doesn't stop. He's getting close, and he's hoping she is too. He won't be able to last much longer without stopping. And he doesn't want to stop.

"Lucas!" She screams. "Oh my god! Ugh! I'm going to-"

That's all he needs to hear, and with one last thrust into her, they both climax, screaming, clawing at each other. His thrusts quicken as he finishes them both off. As he stops, she pulls back from him, releasing him, and then lets her legs fall to floor. Her knees are weak, and she almost collapses, but Lucas catches her, and they both slowly go to the floor. Neither can talk because they are both so out of breathe.

"Are-are you on the pill?" Lucas asks when he finally catches his breath. He's been curious since the first time they were together, but so long had passed, and he would have known by now if she had gotten pregnant, and she hadn't.

"What?" She asks, not wanting to answer the question.

"Are you, um, on any birth control?" He turns towards her.

"You're asking now?" She reaches across his body for her panties.

"It's just that, you've said it was okay for me to, you know, come inside you, so I just assumed that you were." He feels awkward talking to her about this. Like he's still in high school.

"So, why are you asking then," she puts her feet through the holes in her underwear and starts to pull them up her legs.

"I just-I guess-I don't know. For peace of mind, maybe?" He grabs his boxers and starts to put them on.

"What if I wasn't? Would it be so horrible if I were to get pregnant?"

"I mean, I guess not, but, right now wouldn't be the right time really. Not with everything going on."

"You guess not?"

"It would be kind of-" he shakes his head. He can't want that. He's engaged to someone else. "I mean, I do want kids. And you would make a good mom. I just, I don't think the timing is right, do you?"

"Don't worry, Lucas," Brooke pats his leg, "you don't have any worries here. There will be no baby momma drama coming from me."


	4. She's Gone

**Finally an update! I'm sorry I have kind of dropped off the face of the Earth lately. Life has gotten in the way! I moved and didn't have internet and blah blah blah. But! Luckily, I took my last final today, and I have a month to myself! YAY! Well, not completely to myself, but I'll have a lot more time now. And it's snowing A LOT, so I won't be going anyway! **

**Thank-you to EVERYONE that has review this story! I take them all into consideration. And for those who think that Brooke is acting out of character and stuff. I have to agree. But, she has reason to. I know the show Brooke would never hold this much revenge, but I'm exploring a darker side. Something the show failed to address after the attack. All we got was some scenes with her and a marriage counselor. **

**Anyway. This chapter has not been betaed so please forgive my mistakes. And don't get mad at me! HA HA **

**Enjoy! **

_The sharp trill of a timer can be heard throughout Brooke's house. A soft smile creeps over her lips as she starts towards the bathroom. To her, the walk seems to take forever, but it's only a matter of seconds before she's opening the door to the bathroom, and grabbing the stick that's sitting on the sink. She looks at the results, and has to grab the box it came in to see what the lines mean. As she realizes what it says, both the box and stick slip from her fingers and fall in slow motion towards the floor, and a soft clanking can be heard as they hit. Breath seems to leave her body as she starts to gasp for air, and she has to place her hands onto the sink to hold herself up. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas is confused as he drives home. He had left work early today, hoping to get to Brooke's house sooner than normal. Earlier, he had decided he was going to tell her how he was feeling. He had spent all day planning his speech, instead of working on plays for the basketball team. And then he had left, with all the confidence he had, knowing that that afternoon would change his relationship with Brooke, for the better or for the worse, he had no idea, but he hoped for the former. He knows he's an idiot. He has been an idiot for quite some time now. Ever since that night she broke up with him, he's been in idiot mode. It took Brooke getting her ass kicked to wake him up. And really, he knew if he really wanted things to happen with Brooke, he should have at least ended it with Peyton first. But, the part of him that just doesn't want to be alone, couldn't leave Peyton until it knew for sure that Brooke would maybe try to work out a relationship with him. He's an ass. He knows it. He loves Peyton, though. He does. And he can't imagine hurting her unless Brooke really wants to make it work with him. He's just not sure he's _in_ love with Peyton anymore.

It's been three weeks since he had made love to Brooke up against her wall. It's happened a couple times since then, and he knows it's wrong. He is still engaged to Peyton. But, he can't help it. He can't help that every time he's around Brooke he feels this sort of need to be with her. To be inside of her. To be closer to her, and making love to her gets him the closest. And he knows it's not just because she's beautiful, or the strong attraction he feels towards her physically. It's because he needs to be with her. Like his soul is not complete unless he is with her. As if every cell that makes up his body needs her to function. He's never known that love could feel that way. Even when he was with her, he didn't have such a need for her. He knows he loved her back in high school. No, not just loved her. He needed her then. She was his rock after Keith died, and she showed him how to have fun. She truly was his better half back then. She was cheery to his broody. He was boyfriend to pretty girl. And he let her walk out of his life, and has been living in a fog ever since, because he didn't know how much he needed her. A blanket of fog consisting of everyone's thinking that him and Peyton were destined to be together.

Now, he drives home confused as ever. Brooke hasn't left her house since, well, he can't remember. And when he went there, the door was locked. He even tried his key, but it wouldn't work. And, as he walked back to his car, he noticed a for sale sign in the front lawn. Confused. He didn't know whether or not Brooke had left that there from when she had moved in, or if she was selling her house. He's never noticed the sign before. But, why would Brooke be selling her house?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"It's all in there," Brooke hands over a packet full of information. "Everything you need to break the story. And give it to the cops as evidence. I'm sure they'd love to lock her up." _

_"Why are you doing this?" The woman asks, grasping the manila envelope and squinting her eyes towards Brooke. _

_Brooke shrugs, and her eyes light up. "Revenge." She says simply, and then walks away. Her cell phone starts to chirp as she heads back towards her car. "Hello?" She answers. There's some woman on the other line, introducing herself and then asking some questions. "Yeah, sell it," Brooke finally speaks. "Everything in it too. I don't need any of it." _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lucas, you have to see this," Peyton grabs his arm as soon as he enters the house. She drags him into the living room where the TV is going. "I turned on the news to see the weather, and this came on."

"CEO turned owner of the clothing company Clothes Over Bros, Victoria Davis, has been indicted on charges of fraud, money laundering, and tax evasion. The reported who first broke the story would not reveal her source, but the evidence is said to be overwhelming. Brooke Davis, daughter of Victoria Davis, recently sold her company to her mother for an undisclosed amount of money, has not been able to be reached, but sources are saying that there is nothing to charge her with. Her hands have been completely clean through everything that Victoria Davis has been doing. No news yet on what will happen to that Clothes Over Bros franchise, but, bankruptcy is certainly in the future."

Lucas' jaw drops as the reported heads into different news. This must have been what Brooke has been doing on her computer for so many hours. She found out how scandalous her mother was, and got proof. That still doesn't explain where Brooke is now. And who knew Brooke could be so vengeful. This obviously had something to do with her beating. Lucas could feel his heart start to flutter, and then speed up. He needs to find Brooke.

"I didn't even know Brooke sold the company," Peyton spoke, her eyes wide in a way that reminded Lucas of one of those gold fish with huge eyes.

"I-I d-did," he stutters.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me? Was she upset when she did it?"

"Not really," he shakes his head. And now that he thinks about it, he should have expected Brooke to be a little upset. She was emotionless, just as she had been for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to be selling the company? She loved that company. I wouldn't have even thought of it unless someone had told me. And it should have been you."

"Don't blame me because you're not much of a friend."

Peyton's mouth dropped open in that fish way again. "What? Are you saying I'm not a friend to Brooke?"

"Yeah, maybe I am," Lucas nods his head. "How much about Brooke's life do you even know about right now? When's the last time you even went to check on her?"

"She would call me if there was something wrong."

Lucas scoffs. "How long have you known Brooke? And how many times has she actually sought out someone to help her?"

"Wait a minute Lucas, why are we even fighting about Brooke? How much have you been going to see her lately? Is that why you come home so late?"

"I'm not going to fight about this right now. I have to find Brooke. She wasn't home when I went there, and she hasn't left her house in a long time."

"How do you know that?" Peyton asks, tears springing to her eyes. Just how much about Brooke does Lucas know these days, and how could she have not seen how much he had been there for her?

"Just…we'll talk when I get back."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Hey J. Luke," Brooke greets the boy. He's outside on recess, and she knows she probably looks weird showing up at the school, but she wants to see him away from his parents. _

_"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouts, and runs to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. "What are you doing here?" _

_Brooke kneels down and puts her hands on his arms. "I'm going away for a little while, buddy, and I wanted to say bye to you before I left." _

_"What? Where are you going?" _

_"If I tell you, can you promise to keep it a secret? No matter how much your mommy and daddy, or even uncle Lucas ask?" She knows she shouldn't be makig him keep this promise. _

_"Cross my heart," he makes an X motion across his chest. "Hope to die." _

_"Stick a needle in your eye?" Brooke giggles, and he nods. "I'm gonna go down south for a bit. Don't worry though, I'll still talk to you and send you things. I just need to get away." _

_"From what, Aunt Brooke?" _

_"From a lot of things," she shrugs. "If I tell you something else, will you promise you won't tell that either?" Jamie nods his head rigorously. "You're going to have a cousin." _

_"I am?" His eyes squint. _

_"Yep," Brooke nods proudly. "I'm going to have a baby, J. Luke. And I'm going to send you lots of pictures of him or her." _

_"When will I be able to meet them?" _

_"I'm not sure, little guy, but I hope sooner rather than later. It all depends on a lot of things." _

_"Aunt Brooke, are you depressed?" _

_"Why would you ask that?" _

_"I heard mommy talking to uncle Luke. He wouldn't tell her much, but she kept asking if you were depressed." _

_"Not anymore," Brooke smiles and shakes her head. _

_"Are you and uncle Luke going to be together?" _

_"What?" Brooke scrunches up her nose. "Why would you think that?" _

_"I heard mommy saying to daddy that she thinks uncle Luke loves you again, and that she's worried he's going to do something stupid." _

_Brooke giggles. "No, buddy, we're not going to be together. Uncle Lucas is a really great guy, but he's meant to be with Peyton." _

_"I don't think so," Jamie looks towards the ground, a little ashamed of what he is saying. "You know how parents are supposed to be together?" Brooke nods. "I think God parents are meant to be together too." _

_"You're funny," Brooke ruffles his hair. "I have to get going, okay? But, I promise to send you pictures and presents as soon as I can, okay?" _

_"Okay," Jamie nods. "I'm going to miss you." _

_"Me too, buddy," Brooke pulls him into her chest and squeezes him. "But, we'll see each other again." _

_"Okay," Jamie nods as Brooke stands up. She ruffles his hair one more time, and turns away to leave. "Brooke?" She stops, and turns back around. "Who is the daddy to my cousin?" _

_Brooke smiles, and contemplates telling him. And she loves him so much she can't hold back the truth from him. "Lucas," she answers. She takes one more look at him, hoping to remember every little detail about him, and dreading having to miss the next couple of years. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asks Haley as soon as she opens the door.

"N..no," Haley shakes her head, looking at him weirdly. "Should I of?"

"I don't know. She just wasn't home, and I'm worried about her. Did you see on the news about her mom?"

"Yeah," Haley nods her head and allows Lucas into the house. "I didn't even know Brooke sold the company. What the hell was up with that?"

"I don't know," Lucas answers, not wanting to get into all of it with Haley. "I'm just worried. She hasn't left her house in a long time, and when I went there today she wasn't there and there's a for sale sign on the front lawn."

"A for sale sign?" Haley asks.

"Yeah," Lucas nods and heaves a big sigh.

"Hi uncle Lucas!" Jamie bounds into the room and runs towards his uncle.

"Hey little man," Lucas hugs his nephew and godson. "How was school today?"

"It was okay. Brooke came to see me at recess," he blurts.

"She did?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Did she say anything about going somewhere?"

"I'm not supposed to say. But, she's happy. And I think you should be happy too, uncle Luke."

Lucas looks at the child, trying to decipher what he means. "You can't tell us where Brooke was going?"

"She made me promise," Jamie shakes his head. "Please don't make me break a promise, uncle Luke."

Lucas takes a deep breath, and tries to swallow the need to find out where Brooke went. Brooke meant a lot to Jamie, and he could never force Jamie to break a promise. "I won't, buddy," Lucas rubs the top of his head.

"Thanks," Jamie smiles. "Didn't she come say bye to you?"

"No," Lucas shakes his head. "She said she was leaving?"

"Y-yeah," Jamie nods. "But I can't say where, okay? I thought she would come and say bye to you, I think she has something to tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asks, hopefully.

"Yeah," Jamie nods his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Brooke checks her wristwatch as she walks away from Lucas and Peyton's home. She's right on time. She gets into her car, and starts towards the Tree Hill airport. It's an hour before she pulls into the parking lot, and gets out of her car. She pulls out her one suitcase on wheels and wheels it towards the luggage check in. She checks in her luggage and heads for her terminal. As she gets there, a little bit of sadness creeps into her belly. This would be the last time she would be in Tree Hill for a very long time. She stares out the plate glass window, and even though it's only runway she sees, it's still kind of nostalgic. Because she's still in Tree Hill. She hopes those closest to her can understand why she is doing this. And even if they can't, she doesn't care. She's doing this for herself. For the child in her womb. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas enters his home, and is not greeted by Peyton. Which is unusual. Usually, she's waiting at the door for him, ready and eager to try and fix the void that has grown between them. But, after their fight earlier, he doesn't know why he expects her. He finds her in the bedroom, staring intently at the TV. He's about to ask her what she's watching when a black and white, blurry image appears on the screen.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Just watch," Peyton whispers, and her tone is indecipherable. A cross between hurt and sadness and anger and bitterness.

Lucas stares closely at the TV. The words Brooke Davis are apparent on the bottom left hand corner, as well as a date. The image in the middle doesn't look like much, just some blurry black, white, and greyness, and a little bit of a beat. Across the screen an arrow begins to be drawn, and then the word 'Heart' is typed out at the end of it. Lucas is once again confused. Heart? What exactly is this? And why is Brooke's name on it.

"A sonogram," Peyton whispers, answering the questions in Lucas' head.

His heart skips a beat. A sonogram? An ultra sound? Is Brooke pregnant? His fingers begin to tremble, and he falls onto the bed as he knees give out. He stares once again at the TV, trying to decipher if whether or not he can see a baby. He can't see anything, except that it maybe looks like an egg.

"Is-is, Brooke," he can't say it. Brooke would have told him, right?

"Yes," Peyton answers him. "This is her baby."

All of the color drains from Lucas' face. It's his. He knows it's his. Brooke is carrying his child. Brooke is carrying his child. He can feel chunks begin to rise in his throat. And she's left.

The screen switches from the grainy image, and goes to a scene that looks like Brooke's house. It is. Lucas feels his breath catch in his throat. He sees himself blocking Brooke's image from the screen.

"But did you stop loving me?" His voice rings out. His hands begin to sweat, and his whole body starts to shake.

"Stop," she whispers. "Just stop. You can't ask me that."

"Why? Why can't I? Are you, Brooke? Are you still in love with me?"

Lucas attempts to stand up to shut the tape off, but he can't move. He can't find the strength to move himself. He stays rooted on the bed, afraid to look anywhere but at the TV screen. And as he watches himself kiss Brooke, he feels himself start to get light headed. He's sure he's going to pass out. And suddenly the sounds of Peyton whimpering breaks through his haze. And then clothes start to fall from his and Brooke's bodies.

"Peyton," he chokes out.

"Don't!" She yells back. "Just watch the show, Lucas, because this is a good one!"

"Now, Lucas, now." Brooke whimpers on the TV, and Lucas cringes. Why is Peyton torturing herself? Why would Brooke do this? "Mmmm."

"Peyton," Lucas tries again. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"Did you mean for me to find out at all?" She screams. "She's pregnant by you, Lucas?!"

"Peyton, I-"

"Don't!" She stops him, her head shaking. "Don't try to apologize! Just don't! How could you? How could you sleep with her? Is this what you have been doing every night? You said there was some kid you were trying to help, but were you going to her house? Where you?! You were!"

"Peyton, I was," Lucas speaks at a calm level. "But you have to understand. I never meant for this to happen. It just did!"

"You could have ended our engagement first! You could have told me you wanted to be with her! How did it start?"

"Peyton,"

"HOW DID IT START?!" She screams.

"I..I..it was a while ago," he stutters, looking towards the ground. "I went over there, because I knew those bruises she had didn't come from her falling down the stairs. And I was right. She got attacked in her store! And everybody believed that she had fallen down some stairs! YOU believed her when she said she fell down the stairs. How could you not notice the hand print on her?"

"So this is my fault?!"

"NO! No. She needed a friend. She needed someone to take care of her. And I did. It just happened."

"Just happened? Just happened! Are you kidding me? What, all her clothes fell off and you landed inside of her?"

"I love her! Okay! Are you happy now?! I love her! I think I always have and I've just been fooling myself in believing that we were meant to be together! Because I think we both know we're not!"

"You got that right! You and Brooke are scum! Neither of you deserve me! I am so much better than both of you!"

"Peyton, it's not her-"

"You want to read the letter she left? Here, I'll read it for you. Dear Peyton, I am going away for a while, but please understand that this is something I needed you to know before I left. I'm sorry. Well, no, really, I'm not. You'll understand once you watch the video. But, I will never say I regret what has happened, because it has given me the chance at experiencing unconditional love from a child from the only person I could ever really imagine having a baby with. Please just know that these last few years have not been for nothing, and I have enjoyed your friendship, but, you were never really there for me like a real friend should have been. Not ever since he came into your life. You've always chosen him over me. So I made a choice, and I am going to live happily with my choice. Now, I am leaving, and don't think it's because I am scared. It's not. I needed a fresh start. A new beginning. For me and for my child. If you want to call me, I will still have the same number, but just know that nothing will come of it. But, if it could make you feel better to yell at me, then go for it. But, no amount of yelling or guilt trips will ever make me regret has been done. Please tell Lucas I am sorry. And that I will always love him. And give him my letter for me. I'll always love you Peyton, and care for you, and cherish our memories, but this has to be the end. Love Brooke."

Lucas' world is crushing down around him. Brooke is pregnant with his child, and has left to god knows where. Peyton will leave him after another argument, and he will be left alone to wallow in all that he has done. All he has is a letter from Brooke.

"Where's my letter?" He asks, and as soon as it leaves his lips, he knows it's a mistake to ask.

"Are you serious? You worried about the letter? Here!" She tosses a seal envelope at him. "I can't be here anymore, Lucas. We can't be together. Not after this. I thought our love could conquer all, but obviously it can't."

"Okay," he concedes.

"That's it?" She asks hopefully. "You're not going to beg me to stay? To tell me that it was all a mistake?"

"No," he shakes his head.

Tears fall from her eyes, and she stares at him for a moment, before storming from the room. Lucas breathes in deeply, and starts to tear open the envelope that holds his letter. Slowly, he unfolds the paper and his eyes begin to skim the page.

_Dear Lucas, _

_I know you won't be able to understand why I did this. I think something in the attack knocked something loose, and all of this revenge that's been building up since high school took over everything. I really am thankful for everything you have done for me for the past couple of months. You proved that I was someone you cared deeply for. And for that, I thank you. I don't regret trying to get pregnant with your child. You're the only man I could ever imagine having a baby with. I'm sorry for lying to you about being on the pill, but I wanted this so bad. I'm going away to bring our child up in a good home with all the love in the world. Unconditional love. Love that I have never been able to experience, and love that you've only received from one parent and an uncle. Please don't come for us, Lucas. I am begging you to let me do this on my own. I don't think I would be able to tell you no if you did come and want to be in our child's life. And I don't think I would be able to watch as you picked our child up on weekends and took him or her home to be a family with you and Peyton. I can't see you two together, anymore. I have always loved you Lucas Scott, more than I should have. And these last few months has only proved that to me. It would just never work between us, though. Because you'll always love her, and I'll never be able to get over you. This is the way it has to be. I can send you pictures if you want them. I only wish that our child has your blue eyes, and intelligence. I love you, Lucas Scott. _

_Love, _

_Brooke Davis _

**Now! You guys have some options. I can either end it here, and leave it like this. Or, I could do one maybe two more chapters and have more of a happy ending. Tell me what you think. Press the review button! **


	5. Pointing Fingers

**Another update…YAY! LOL I'm not too sure I am happy with this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway. So here ya go! Enjoy! **

Brooke absent-mindedly rubs her tummy as she steps out of the airport. The air is warmer than what she's used to, and the humidity in the air clings heavily to her exposed skin. But, already she feels mort comfortable than she's felt in a long time. She draws in a deep breath and smiles as she releases it. Alabama is her home now.

Her rental car is waiting for her when she gets to the rent a car place. She's excited to get to her home. A place she has already picked out and paid for. It seemed so perfect when she saw it on the Internet. It was right on the beach on the Gulf of Mexico. It wasn't anything huge, but it was big enough for her and her unborn child.

Today is the start of her new life. She doesn't care that she knows no one and has no friends anywhere near her. This what she needs. An escape from who she once was, and a chance to be who she wants to be. No more trying to live up to the name she had given herself. Here, she could be who she wants to be and no one would know the difference.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas has read Brooke's letter so much that he has almost every word memorized. The folding lines are beginning to tear from him opening and refolding the letter again so much. And no matter how hard he tries to read between the lines, there is no clue about where she's gone. The letter begs him to not follow her, but he needs her. To just talk to her one more time. He needs to let her know that him and Peyton are no longer, and that he wants to raise their child together. And while he knows Brooke should never give him another chance, he can't help but be hopeful.

It's been too long since he's smelled the sweet smell of her shampoo, or heard the heard the sweet sound of her voice. He's going through withdraws he thinks. He can't seem to force himself to leave his house. He feels sick to his stomach all the time. And his head is killing him.

The worse part is that no one understands. No one understands why he did what he did with Brooke. Everyone is so mad at him for cheating on Peyton with Brooke and once again coming between the best friends. They don't get that the best friends weren't actually that close anyway. And if they were, it was more one sided than anything. They don't get how much Lucas actually needs Brooke to survive. To breath. If they did, they'd be more supportive.

Peyton won't speak to him. Not that he blames her. He just wants to finalize things between them. She hasn't even come to get her stuff from his house yet, even though he has already boxed it all up and put it by the front door. He's called her to come and get it, but she won't answer.

He's tried to get Jamie to tell him where Brooke has gone, but the little boy can definitely keep promises. Not that he really expects Jamie to let it slip, he just wishes he would so he could just get one step closer to Brooke. Jamie seems to be the only one that is hopeful for Lucas and Brooke. And he loves the little guy for it, too.

Knowing Brooke is pregnant with his child scares the shit out of him. Not just because he's afraid he'll never be able to meet his child, but also because he's always been afraid of what kind of father he would be. And when he thinks about it for hours on end, he can't help but wonder if he's going to be Dan Scott to the child. Never in the child's life, but the child will always wonder what it would be like to have a dad. At least, just like Lucas had, the child will have a strong mother who will be willing to bend over backwards and love the child unconditionally.

He hates himself for everything he's ever done to Brooke. Every day he goes through every bad memory in his head. From the first time they were together, when he wanted to break up with her for Peyton, and then cheating on her with Peyton. Accusing her of being a whore when they had a pregnancy scare. Making her fall back in love with him, and then pushing her away. Going with Peyton the first day their new relationship started. Caring too much about Peyton during their relationship. Not saying anything bad about Peyton. Making her feel bad about sleeping with Chris. Never letting her all the way in. Letting Peyton kiss him in that library. Never saving her. Accusing her of being pregnant by Chris. Telling her she was never the girl for him. Letting her think their love wasn't the same as Camilla and Whitey's. Her walking in after him and Peyton had slept together. Not being there for her more than what he was. Kissing her the night they pretended to be engaged. Not calling her every day after graduation.

With an aggravated grunt he pushes himself of his bed. He can't lie around and think about the long list of everything he's done wrong to her anymore. He needs to forget. He finds a bottle of vodka in his cupboard and takes a long swig from it. The sting from the alcohol is too much for him, and it almost comes up just as fast as it went down. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of that burn in the back of his throat, and the ache in his heart. He downs another gulp, before carrying the bottle into his bedroom.

In his closet, he searches for a box. A box he has not opened since high school. It's buried beneath many old clothes, shoes, and memories of Peyton. Just one more thing he pushed to the bottom of the closet when it came to Brooke Davis. It's a wooden box, taped shut. Something he did after they broke up so he could preserve the memories, and never have them creep back up on him without it being intentional. He tears through the tape and opens the box. Her red feather stands out boldly. He grasps it between his fingers, and takes another long, hard swig from his bottle. His body starts to tingle with the last drink.

"Lucas!" He's startled by the sound of someone in his house. The box falls to the floor, and everything spills out. He hurries to place every item back into the box before he's caught. "Lucas!"

"I'll be right out!" He shouts, panicking.

"What are you doing?"

It's Haley. He's surprised she's come over, since she's refused to hold a normal conversation with him since everything had come out into the open. He gets the last item back into the box, and he closes it and places it back into his closet. He grabs his bottle of vodka and leaves his room to greet Haley.

"Hey Hales," he speaks, and then takes a drink from the bottle.

"What are you doing?" She narrows her eyebrows, and looks toward the bottle of vodka. "Are you drinking vodka straight from the bottle?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, and takes another drink. She rolls her eyes. "What's up, Hales? I know you didn't come over here just to visit, since you think so poorly of me lately."

"Don't, Lucas," she shakes her head. "Don't try to play some victim."

He scoffs, and takes another drink of the vodka. "Victim? I think Peyton is the only one who plays the victim all the time."

"What is wrong with you, Lucas?" She lowers her tone of voice. "You did love her once, you know. Love her enough to want to marry her."

"What did you come here for?"

She huffs, and puts a hand on her hip. "I came here because Brooke sent a letter to Jamie, and no matter how much I don't agree with what happened, I knew you wanted to see it."

"She did?" Lucas' tone turns softer. "Does she say where she's at?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Just that she's doing really good. Um, she sent a picture, too. It's supposed to be of her growing belly, but you can't really see anything yet." She reaches her hand out and lets Lucas see the picture.

Lucas takes the picture out of Haley's hand, and tears form in his eyes. It's a full body picture of Brooke standing sideways. She must have set her camera on a counter and stood far enough away to capture her whole body. Haley is right, you can't tell yet that Brooke is pregnant. But, Lucas can see her glow. She's holding her shirt just above her abdomen, and even though she's not facing the camera, he can see the smile on her face. It makes him smile. Because even though he's miserable, at least she's happy.

He holds the picture so tightly in between his fingers they start to hurt. He can imagine hearing her laugh once again, and hearing her talk too excitedly about the baby growing in her womb. His baby. For a moment, he pictures them holding hands, walking into a clinic for one of her check-ups. He can hear them bantering over what name the child should have.

"Do you have the letter?" He whispers.

"Yeah," Haley holds out the letter for him.

He takes it from Haley's hand. It doesn't say much, just that she's doing well, and that she misses Jamie a lot. She promises to send many more pictures. He looks at front of the envelope and is disappointed to find there is no return address, but is stamped from some place in Alabama.

"Alabama," he whispers. "Why would she go there?"

"Lucas," Haley sighs, "don't go looking for her. She left for a reason. She can't take your heartbreak anymore. Just let her be."

"She's carrying my child," Lucas points out. "I need to find her."

"Why, Lucas?" Haley demands. "Why do you need to go there and ruin this for her? Just so you can get part-time custody of your child? Don't do this to her."

"I need Brooke, Haley," Lucas snaps. "I need her. You-none of you understand."

"Then make me understand, Lucas." Haley snaps back. "Make me understand how someone can go from loving one person so much for so many years and then falling out of love with that person, and loving someone who he has long since forgotten."

"You-you wouldn't understand," he shakes his head. "None of you would understand! Because all of you are so wrapped up in yourselves to see what I see in her. It's not just me that's broken her heart, Haley. It's been me, you, Nathan, Peyton, her parents, Owen, everyone!"

"What?" Haley scoffs. "How did we all break her heart?"

"No one sees it. How can you not? Brooke has bent over backwards for all of you people, and all you do is take it for granted." Lucas tips his head back and takes a long drink of the vodka. "Yes, I've done her a lot of damage, but at least I started to repair that. I was there for her when no one else was. You weren't, Peyton wasn't. No one."

"I think you need to put that bottle of alcohol down, Lucas, you're not making any sense," Haley shakes her head.

"I am making sense, you just can't see it, because you've got your selfish blinders on."

"I can't believe you of all people is saying this to me," Haley raises her voice. "You're going to preach to me about being selfish? How do you explain sleeping with Brooke while you're with Peyton?"

"You would see that. What you wouldn't see is that I was here for her every day, cleaning up after her, making sure she eats, making sure she showers. I was there. I was there when she was so broken, and nobody could see it because of their blind ways. Not you, not her best friend. No one. I did, though. I saw right through her act, because no one can believe that Brooke can be so vulnerable. Everyone likes to pretend that Brooke is so strong that she doesn't need their support."

"When did you become such an asshole, Lucas?"

"About the same time you started being a dumbass."

Haley is seething, Lucas can almost see smoke coming from her ears, but he ignores it and takes another drink of the alcohol. It feels good to get all of this off his chest. All of this anger that he's been holding in. There's no ounce of regret creeping in as he stares back at Haley, tempting her to object to everything he's just said.

"I don't even know you anymore, Lucas." Haley states. "You better get all of that resentment off your chest before you become Dan Scott."

With her last words, Haley turns on her heel and makes towards the door. Lucas flips her off behind her back, and then takes another drink of the vodka. Who is she to judge him, anyway? Just because she lives in a perfect little world, with her perfect little husband, in her perfect little house.

He plops down onto his couch, takes a drink out of the bottle, and slings his arm over the back of the couch. His other hand is still holding the letter, and he stares blankly at it, wondering why Brooke would be in Alabama, and which part of Alabama she would be in. It's not long before his head falls back, and darkness sets in.

The smell of alcohol wafts through Lucas nose as he slowly comes back into consciousness. His hand is empty, and he assumes the bottle fell from his hand the moment he passed out. He groans out loud from the headache now residing over his left eye. And just as he's about to open his eyes, an explosion of pain hits the right side of his face, causing him to crumble over to the opposite side. A hard grasp takes hold on his arm, and he struggles to get a look at what is happening to him. He's forced to stand, and then shoved to his knees.

"Get up, asshole," an angry voice orders. The sharp pain of something hitting him in his stomach causes him to fall over onto his back, and grab for the site that is aching. He starts to cough from the blow and groan out in pain. "What the fuck did you do to my wife?" Another sharp blow into his side.

"What the fuck, Nathan?" Lucas demands.

"Not the right answer, Lucas," Nathan shouts, and grabs the front of Lucas' shirt. He forces him to his feet, where he delivers a punch to his face.

Lucas stumbles backwards, grabbing his face. He has no time to recover as Nathan shoves him backwards, making him fall once again. "Get up you fucking, loser," Nathan demands. He grabs him and shoves him. Lucas can feel the burn of the carpet against his forearm as his skin sheers against it. "Nathan!" He tries to shout, wondering why his brother was beating the shit out of him.

"Shut up!" Nathan yells, and shoves him again. This time he lands against something hard, and not carpet. His raven-haired brother grabs him once again, picks him up and shoves him backwards. The back of his knees hit porcelain, and he falls into the bathtub. He has no time to react before freezing cold water is coming down over his head.

"What the fuck!"

"Shut the hell up, Lucas!" Nathan yells. "I am not going through another one of your pity me drunken fests. My tolerance ends when my wife comes home from trying to do something good for you and she's crying, you fucking asshole. What did you do to her?"

Lucas is sputtering as the cold water hits him directly in the face. His hands are desperately trying to find some kind of traction so he can push himself up, but the floor of the tub is too slippery. "I told her the truth!" Lucas manages to yell at Nathan. Another blow to his face.

"Fuck you, Lucas!" Nathan yells. "Haley's been your best friend for fucking years, and that's how you treat her? You fucking asshole." Nathan grabs the front of Lucas' soaked shirt, and slams him back down into the tub.

Lucas grunts as his head makes contact against the unforgiving porcelain of the tub. "Stop!" Lucas yells, putting his hands into the air, trying to shield himself from anymore of Nathan's abuse. "Stop!"

"You listen here, asshole," Nathan grabs the front of Lucas' shirt and pulls his face close to his. "I'm not taking this fucking pity me bullshit again. Get your shit figured out otherwise next time it'll be worse." He slams Lucas back down and walks away.

Lucas struggles to catch his breath as the water consistently beats down against his face. His hand reaches out to grab the faucet handle and turns it off. The water stops, and his body limply lie against the porcelain tub. His face aches from his brother's fist, and he can feel water, or blood, trickling down it.

"Fucking asshole," Lucas mumbles under his breath as he struggles to get out of the bathtub. He checks his face in the mirror to see the damage that has been done, and isn't surprised to see his eye red and swollen, and some crimson liquid peeking from his nose. He grumbles and grabs some toilet paper to stop the bleeding. His whole body aches from the beating he's just had, so he has to sit down on the toilet to keep from collapsing.

He sighs. Everyone is pissed at him. He's not sure if he blames them or not. But really, did he deserve to get his ass kicked because of it? And by his own brother? He heaves himself up and goes to his bedroom to take his soaking clothes off. It's in there that he decides he doesn't really have a reason to stay in Tree Hill anymore. Everyone person he once cared about can't stand him anymore, and his mom barely ever comes to visit. He can write from everywhere, and he can get another coaching job. As he slips a dry white t-shirt over his head, there's a knock on his bedroom door.

"Great," he mumbles, and goes to the door. For some reason, he's not surprised to see Peyton standing on the other side. "What?" He asks, a little more rudely than intended.

"I just came to get my shit," she says. "Nice black eye." He can see her stifle a laugh, as he moves to the side to let her in.

"'Bout time you came to get it," he sneers.

"You really have turned into an asshole," Peyton returns with. "Funny. I'm the one who gets cheated on, and you're the one turning into an asshole."

"Get over it," he huffs. "You knew we were ending before you found it, you just refused to see it."

"Refused to see that my _true_ _love_ was sleeping with my best friend. Yeah, I should have seen that from a mile away," she speaks, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Just hurry up and get your shit, I have stuff to do," he grunts.

He's waiting for a retort, but instead she ignores him and starts to grab her stuff. He takes out his laptop and starts searching for a plane ticket. He's not even sure where to go in Alabama, but if that's where Brooke is, that's where he's going. And fast. He has to get out of Tree Hill.

"How does it feel?" Peyton breaks through his concentration. He rolls his eyes instead of acknowledging her. "How does it feel knowing you'll never be able to see your child? A little like Dan Scott?"

"Go fuck yourself," he blows her off.

"Yeah, because I'm not used to doing that since you were so willing to give it up while we were together," she snorts. "Not that it was any good anyway."

"You were begging for my dick at the end," Lucas finally looks up to acknowledge her. "Too bad I was too busy fucking your better looking best friend, who doesn't have the body of a twelve year old boy." Lucas is surprised by the words that have come from his mouth. Because even though he despises everyone and everything right now, he didn't know he could be so mean.

He can see tears spring to Peyton's eyes, and for a moment he starts to feel guilty. He pushes it away, and turns his attention back to his laptop screen. There's a flight out of Tree Hill that night for Alabama. If he packs really fast and gets Peyton out of there soon, he can be there on time.

"Aren't you the least bit sad about us ending?" Peyton asks.

"I don't want to do this with you," Lucas sighs, closing his laptop.

"Do what?"

"Get into this huge emotional thing about us ending and blah blah blah," Lucas sighs, and stands from his chair. "It's not worth it. It's done, and over with."

"God, when did you become so insensitive?" She throws her hands into the air. "This is not you, Lucas."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I cheated on you, okay? I'm sorry that we ended the way we did, and that I wasn't the one to tell you that I cheated on you, but it's done with, Peyton. We can't go back and fix this. And not just because it's too broken, but because I don't want to. And you shouldn't want to, either."

"I don't want to. I would however like to know what I did to you to deserve the way you are treating me."

The logical part of his brain tells him to answer logically, but he's not acting on that part of his brain anymore, so he says, "you forever stood in the way of me seeing how much I really loved Brooke."

Peyton's mouth drops open and her eyes bulge from their sockets. "_I_ stood in the way? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Whenever I was with her, you were always there constantly in my face. You never left me alone, and you knew how insecure Brooke was about us. You just couldn't back off and leave me alone for her."

Shaking hands quickly wipe tears from pale skin; she sniffles loudly as she stares blankly at the man she once thought she loved more than anything. "And that's all my fault?"

"Yes it is. I should have never got with you. I loved Brooke. It was Brooke I saw standing by my side when all my dreams came true. Hell, she was there both times my dreams came true."

"Oh, you are so fucking-I can't believe you are blaming this shit on me."

"You know it's true. You could never see past yourself enough to know how much Brooke and I loved each other."

"Did she tell you?" Peyton's face pales even more as more tears fall from her eyes.

Lucas isn't sure what she's talking about, so he bluffs. "Yeah, she told me. She told me a lot of things. I want to hear it come from you."

"I-you already know," she's struggling to find her words, and this makes Lucas even more curious. What the hell could have her so flustered?

"I want to hear it from you," he demands.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," he shakes his head. He really doesn't know where this act he is putting on has come from, but he so damn curious. "Just tell me."

"I-I didn't think she'd break up with you after I told her," she sobs.

An alarm goes off in his head. She had something to do with their break-up. "W-what?" He stammers.

"After I told her that I still had feelings for you, I didn't think she'd break up with you. I just wanted to be honest with her for once."

Rage fills Lucas. She really did have something to do with their break-up. Instead of blowing up on her, he starts to pack some of his things into a bag. He doesn't know how he feels about her revelation, but he's definitely not happy. He knows he shouldn't blame Peyton for everything that's gone wrong, but it's so much easier to blame someone else, than focus on all of the bad things he's done.

"Where are you going?" Peyton cries.

"Away from here," he answers before walking out of the door.


	6. Collide

**Holy crap! I did not just have two updates in one night. LOL So, I was planning on ending this story with one more chapter, well, this chapter, but it looks like it's going to have two more. So YAY for that. LOL I hope I don't go soft on you guys, though. This is one of my favorite ones that I have written, so I hope I don't screw it up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy! **

**Oh, it's a little shorter than usual, but what do you expect when it's the second update in one night! HA HA **

Alabama is beautiful, Brooke decides. The beach is full of white sand, off the Gulf of Mexico, which to her, is nothing like the dirty sand covering the beaches she's used to. Her toes curl into the sand as a swift breeze lifts her hair off her shoulders. She's spent all day at the beach, and she should get going home. She just can't seem to force herself up. Never mind the fact that a seven month pregnant belly is never very easy to lift.

She heaves a sigh, and pushes herself up from the sand. As she straightens, she rubs her back, trying to get it to cooperate. After a moment, she bends over and starts to collect her things. It's only a small basket that she carries, since it's hard enough carrying a human being in your stomach. She smiles at the thought. In only a few more months she would be a mother, and her baby would be here. And she can't wait.

So far, pregnancy has been great for Brooke. Every month she goes for her check up right on time. At five months, she got to see her baby for the second time, well, the first time she doesn't count because the baby looked nothing like a baby then. The sonographer had asked if she wanted to know the sex of her baby, but she requested not to. She wants it to be a surprise. At seven months, she got to see her baby again, and her doctor told her everything was going great, and her baby was perfect. So is Brooke. Perfect. Her life is turning out just how she wants it to. Unfortunately, it has to be without the friends she once pictured. She has made new friends, though. A couple of her neighbors were woman who were also pregnant, and once a week they got together to have lunch. And the old couple have become very find of her, the older lady bringing her sweets all the time.

Her feet dig into the sand as she makes her way back up to the walk. She always walks to the beach. At least three times a week, and it's only about a fifteen minute walk from her house. Once she gets to the sidewalk, she slips her flip-flops on, and carries on her way. Sometimes, in her walks alone, she misses her old life and friends. But then she remembers all of the bad times, and she quickly dismisses her feelings. Lucas creeps into her brain a lot, but she tries even harder not to think about him.

Her eyes scan the coast, watching as the waves crash against the sand. She has no regrets about moving away from Tree Hill and to Alabama. She watches as people pass by her, and playful children jump into the gulf water. She can't help but picture her son or daughter one day doing the same. She sighs happily, and trudges along, knowing she looks like a duck waddling. A smile is permanently fixed onto her face these days.

She has to rest her feet for a moment, so she sits on a bench facing the coast. Crowds of people are still on the beach, laughing, playing, all in their summer wear, having fun. She swears she sees Lucas amongst the crowd, looking at her. It's only an illusion. Sometimes she sees him a lot. Sometimes, not so much. Sometimes she misses him more than she'll ever admit. Deep down she knows she's made the right decision. She's happy now. Happier than she has ever imagined. She sees Lucas down on the beach, his hair buzzed off, khaki cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt and flip-flops. She swears he's looking at her, a smile on his face. But she shakes her head, and tells herself it's not real. It never is real. By now, he's probably made up with Peyton, and married for all she knows. And she tells herself she doesn't care, but it's a lie every time.

After a few moments, she's up again, walking along towards her house. She waves at her neighbors when she reaches her neighborhood. They've asked about the father of her child, and she just tells them her baby doesn't need a father, because she's going to be enough. The old lady that loves her doesn't understand that, though, and is always trying to hook her up with her grandson. Which would be fine, except her grandson is sixteen and still in high school. Still, she smiles amusedly at the old lady, and politely thanks her for thinking of her.

"Brooke! Brooke!" The old lady flags her down from her front yard. Brooke's feet are tired, but even through her pregnant state, she knows it's easier for her to walk towards Laura, than it is for Laura to walk to her.

"Hi Laura," Brooke smiles at her. "Doing some more gardening?"

"Oh yes," the old lady smiles. "I've baked you some cookie, I'll have George bring them by later. I see you have enough in your hands already." Her thick southern accent is apparent through her words. "Also, my grandson is coming by tomorrow to mow the lawn, you might want to come and meet him."

"I'll try to clear my schedule, Laura," Brooke chuckles. "And thanks for the cookies, but you really don't have to. You've already made me fat enough!"

"Nonsense!" Laura waves her off. "You were nothin' but skin an' bones when you moved here. If anything, I've filled you out some."

Brooke laughs. "What would I do without you, Laura?"

"Starve," the old lady smiles. "That dress you made me for is gorgeous, Brooke, and it fits perfectly. Thank you."

"No prob, Laura," Brooke smiles. "It's the least I could do since you've practically kept me fed these last six months. But, I have to get going, though. My feet are killing me and this basket isn't getting any lighter."

"Okay, Brooke, George'll be by later."

"Thanks again, Laura."

Brooke waves at the old lady as she walks away towards her home. She sets her basket down right away as she enters, and then plops down onto her couch to rest her feet. Her hands find her swollen belly and she rubs on it.

"You're going to be a big baby," she chuckles. "At least you better be, I hope I didn't gain all this weight to have only a six pound baby."

In response, the baby turns in her stomach, causing a wave to ripple across her stomach. Brooke smiles in response. She loves when her baby moves. She feels something weird in her stomach, almost like a pop, and then her stomach starts to severely cramp.

"Ahhh.." she whimpers, leaning forward, grabbing onto her round belly. Her stomach hardens and the pain worsens. "Oh my god," she whimpers. "Oww…" The pain worsens to the point that Brooke starts to cry. But when she feels liquid seeping between her legs, she knows there is really something wrong. And for a moment, she wonders if karma is coming back to get her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucas watches as Brooke walks along the sidewalk. Well, more like waddles along the sidewalk. She has no idea he watches her, and he figures it's the only way she'll let him be in her life. So he keeps his distance, and watches her, just to make sure she's okay and protected. Sometimes he thinks she sees him, because her eyes catches his, but then they drift away, and there's no hint of suspicious written on her face. As though maybe she thinks he's not real.

Her eyes catches his today, and he smiles up at her, shoving his hands into his pockets. He figures someday she'll figure out he's real, and be ready to talk to him, but until that day comes, he'll keep his distance. Because he doesn't deserve to barge into her life while she's so happy. And she is very happy. He can tell by the permanent smile and the light in her eyes, which he can see even though he's never in close range with her.

Pregnancy looks good on her. She looks as though she's shoved a basketball under her shirt. When he thinks that it's his baby growing in her belly, he gets tingles. She is growing a part of him in her, and he can't to see the small child, even though he may never be able to meet him or her.

He's miserable just watching her, but he'll take his misery just so she can be happy. It's what she deserves after so long of being cast aside by all of her good friends, and even her family. And she's made a lot of friends in Alabama; friends that seem to be genuinely interested in her.

He hasn't really communicated with anyone from Tree Hill since he left. Every once in awhile he'll call Nathan and Haley to see how Jamie is doing. He has learned that Haley is pregnant with their second child, and he really is happy for them. But, he can't be a part of that life when where he really needs to be is protecting Brooke and his child, even if she's oblivious to it. He has also learned that Peyton moved back to L.A., taking her label with her. Supposedly, she's doing well, but that could just be what Haley tells him. He's not sure, and he doesn't really care, either. He's also learned that Skills is dating Deb, which is very creepy to him.

He keeps his distance behind Brooke as she enters her neighborhood, and watches as she walks to her elderly neighbor, Laura. She waves good-bye to her neighbor, and goes into her house. Lucas slowly walks along the sidewalk, stopping in front of Laura's house.

"How is she today?" Lucas asks.

"Lucas," Laura looks up, pleasantly surprised. "She's doing good. How are you doing, young man?"

"Good," he smiles with a nod.

"You look thirsty, do you want some lemonade?" She asks.

"No thanks," Lucas shakes his head. "I'm good."

"She's lucky, you know." Laura speaks up. Lucas looks at her questioningly. "To have you protecting her. She's very lucky."

"I wouldn't say lucky," Lucas shakes his head. "She deserves this, Laura. I've screwed up a lot with her."

"One of these days she's going to find out about you," Laura points out. "I can only try to push my grandson on her for so long before she figures out he's really sixteen and in high school."

Lucas chuckles. "She'll figure it out once she's ready to," he nods.

"She looked a little pale today, Lucas, you might want to check in on her."

"Thanks, Laura," Lucas smiles. "You know, thank you for looking out for her and feeding her so much. She has never really been much of a cook."

"She's doing better," Laura smiles. "I've been giving her some recipes. She hasn't screwed one up in quite a while."

Lucas chuckles. "Well, I better go check on her."

"You're a good man, Lucas. One day she'll forgive you."

Lucas nods his head. "Thanks, Laura."

There's a smile on his face as he walks towards Brooke's house. It was weird how he met Laura. Although, he had to expect Brooke's neighbors to get suspicious when they saw him peeking into her windows, but Laura had popped up right behind him, spraying him with a hose. He had fallen to the ground, and tried to shield himself from the water, but she was relentless. It wasn't until he shouted that he was the father of Brooke's baby that she stopped. Then he explained his whole situation to her, and ever since she's been helping him out. Letting him know how Brooke's days were, and how her doctor appointments went. He is glad he has at least one person on his side, even if he's not exactly sure why the old lady had decided to help him.

He creeps around Brooke's house, peeking into the windows, until he sees her sitting on the couch. At first he thinks she's only napping, but when he sees a trail of blood running down her smooth legs, he panics. He has vowed he would always stay back in the shadows and watch her, but he can't let something happen to her or the baby. So, he sprints around the house to her door.

"Call 911, Laura!" He shouts as he makes his way to the door.

He tries to open her front door, but it's lock, so he shoves his shoulder into her door continuously until he manages to force it open. He sprints to her side. "Brooke!" He shouts, hoping to arouse her, but she doesn't respond. He rubs the side of her face. "Brooke! Brooke! Wake up, baby. Come on." He looks down her body, at her swollen belly, to her legs where there's blood. "Shit, come on, Brooke. Come on, wake up, baby!" He tries to shake her. He puts his fingers to her neck to find a pulse, and he does. "Brooke! Come on! Wake up!"

She's not responding at all, and he's scared shitless. He hopes Laura has called 911. He puts his arms under her limp form and picks her up. He carries her towards the front door where he hears the loud sirens. "I don't know what's wrong!" He shouts to Laura, who looks panic stricken. The ambulance pulls up in front of her house, and the paramedics bring a stretcher up, and Lucas lays Brooke down.

"I'm coming!" Lucas shouts after the paramedics, and they much assume he's with Brooke because they don't object.

The paramedics are working on Brooke and saying things Lucas doesn't really understand, but he knows he's worried as hell. He's promised himself he'd protect Brooke, and he will never forgive himself if something horrible happens while he was doing it. All he did was talk to Laura for a few moments. How could something like this happen?

Before he knows it, they're pulling up to the hospital and he's being pushed around until he's waiting in the waiting room. He can't sit, so he paces back forth across the room, waiting for some kind of news. Any kind of news. Every time a doctor walks up, he braces himself for the inevitable, and every time the doctor either walks past or talks to someone else.

It's three hours, and twenty-five minutes later before the doctor comes to talk to him. "You're here for Brooke Davis?"

"Yes," Lucas nods his head. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"They're stabilized," the doctor nods. "It seems as though some of the placenta has detached itself, which caused the bleeding, and pain. She's also dehydrated, my guess is from being in the sun all day, which ultimately between that and the blood loss, made her pass out. She and the baby will be fine, but she is going to have to be on bed rest. That means being in bed a lot. This is a very serious matter, and we need her to take it seriously. She's going to need a lot of help."

"Is she awake?" Lucas asks, tentatively.

The doctor shakes his head. "She woke up for a little while, but she's asleep again. We'll keep her here until she's rehydrated, but then we'll let her go home, but on strict bed rest. We need to keep that baby in her for as long as possible. At twenty-nine weeks the chances of survival are good, but they're even better the further along she gets. She needs to understand this. You can go in and see her now, but let her rest as much as possible."

"Is she sleeping?" Lucas asks again, just to reaffirm she wasn't awake.

The doctor nods. "Do you have any questions, Lucas?"

"Why did the placenta detach? Or whatever."

"We don't really know why it does. It's something that doesn't happen very often, but can be very serious if it's not watched very carefully."

"Okay," Lucas nods.

Lucas takes in a deep breath as the doctor walks off. He's scared now. Brooke doesn't know he's here, and if he walks into her room while she's awake, she's just going to get stressed out. He has to help her, though. She has no one here that can take total care of her. He has to let her know that he's here for her. He's just afraid of what it's going to do to her and the baby.

He stands in her doorway, and watches as her chest rises and falls as she sleeps. She's so peaceful. He doesn't want to ruin it. So he stays in the doorway, afraid to go all the way in, but also afraid to walk away. She moves a little in her sleep, and Lucas' breath catches in his throat and his heart stops. When she settles back down, he starts to breathe again.

"Are you the father?" A soft voice asks from behind him.

He turns around and nods towards the nurse who's asked him. "Yeah, I am."

"She's going to need your help," she tells him. "But, don't worry, you'll be able to do it."

"I hope so," Lucas sighs.

When he turns back around, Brooke's eyes are open and she's staring directly at him. This time he's sure he has stopped breathing, and his heart has stopped. She doesn't blink or anything as she stares at him, as though she's trying to figure out of he's real or not. He nervously lets out a chuckle.

"Uh, hi," he gives a small wave.

"Am I dead?" She asks.

"No," Lucas shakes his head. "You're not dead, and please don't freak out. You can't stress about anything right now, because of the baby."

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" She asks, her voice flat and unamused.

"I um, I've been here for a while," he answers her.

"You've been at the hospital for a while?"

"No, I've been _here_ for a while," he explains. "I-I saw you. In your house. I had Laura call 911."

"You know Laura?"

"She tells me about you."

"Why are you here, Lucas?" She asks again.

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"And you didn't think you should leave once you found out that I was?"

"I couldn't," he shrugs. "I couldn't leave you again. So, I stayed. And I've been watching you for about four months now. I know it sounds creepy, but I had to be here for you, even if you didn't know it. I had to protect you."

"Lucas," she shakes her head. "I asked you not to come. I _begged_ you not to come."

"I know," Lucas nods his head. "I know. I just-I couldn't. I couldn't be in Tree Hill without you. I couldn't just-I had no reason to be there anymore. And it's a good thing, because you're going to need _me_ now."

"I don't need you, Lucas," she shakes her head.

"You do," he insists. "You have to be on strict bed rest, and I have to take care of you."

"I'm fine," she states, firmly.

"You're not fine," he shakes his head. "The doctor said something about the placenta coming undone, or something, and that it's serious, and you need someone to help you out a lot, because you need to be on strict bed rest."

"Everything will be fine, Lucas. You can go."

"I'm not leaving," he shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you, or the baby. _Our_ baby." She looks up at him through squinted eyes. "I know you don't want me in your life, and I get it. I get why. But, I can't let something happen to you, or our baby, because even though you don't want me in his or her life, that baby is still my flesh and blood."

"You'll just raise my stress level," Brooke tells him. "Just like you are doing now."

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I can't leave when you need me."

"I don't need you. Just go home, Lucas."

"I don't have a home," he says. "You are my home, Brooke. Even if you don't know it, you are."

Brooke sighs and closes her eyes. She was so surprised to see Lucas standing in her doorway, but also somewhat relieved. Because ever since they told her she was going to have to be on bed rest, she wasn't sure how she could manage it. And even though she's acting as if she doesn't want him there, she knows she needs him now. Damn Lucas Scott for always being some freaking Knight in Shining armor.


	7. Anything For You

**Finally an update. I think I've been saying that a lot with my updates! LOL Oh well, classes are almost finished and hopefully I can find some inspiration through the lack of it on the show. HA! **

**Anyway, I'm thinking one more chapter now. I don't know if this one makes complete sense from beginning to end,…but I'm hoping so! And hopefully it's not too dull either! **

**Read and enjoy! **

Brooke is a very demanding pregnant woman on bed rest. Lucas doesn't even get twenty minutes to himself before Brooke is calling for something else. And just when it is about to get to him, he reminds himself that he's lucky she's even allowing him in her life, and he swallows his pride and fulfills her every order. This time, she's demanding he get the magazine he must have left on her dresser, instead of on her bed.

"Here you go," he hands it to her with a smile.

"Ugh, this is last month's Cosmo, I wanted this month's," she grunts. Her delicate fingers turn through some pages. "I've already read this one. When you go to the store later, you can get a new one."

"I'm going to the store later?" He asks, slightly amused.

"Yeah," she nods. "I want chicken fajitas for dinner, and I'm sure we don't have the stuff for it."

He wants so badly to joke with her right now, and tell her how cute she is when she's being all demanding, but the last time he tried that, she snapped on him and threatened to kick him out of her house. So, he remembers his place in her life, and just nods his head. He figures they haven't made it to the point in their relationship that they're actually okay with each other. He's only there because she has no one else.

Brooke knows she's being absurd with her orders, but for some reason she can't help it. She always tries to talk herself out of demanding something from Lucas, but her hormones won't allow her to keep her mouth shut. So, she keeps her orders going, but won't allow Lucas to have a normal conversation with her. She can't. She just hopes he realizes she's only allowing him to do this because she needs someone, and once she's done needing him, he's free to go.

She's thirty-two weeks now, eight months. And she's been on bed rest for the past three weeks. It's driving her crazy only being allowed to be in bed, but she knows it's best for the baby, so she goes along with it. And it also makes it harder for her not to talk to Lucas, because she so desperately wants someone to talk to. But, her baby has been growing perfectly, and she hasn't had any bleeding or cramping since the first time.

"Anything else?" Lucas asks. "Need a bath tonight?" He raises one eyebrow slightly, hoping she doesn't go ballistic.

Brooke gives him a dirty look. "Actually, I think I do," she lifts an arm and sniffs her under arm. "Probably," she nods her head. Bath time is her favorite time. It's so relaxing sitting in a tub of water, and letting her ever growing belly float. Because even though the only thing she can do is lie in bed all the time, her huge belly still strains her back. And she knows she can get into the bathtub by herself, but Lucas insists on helping her. And she lets him, because most of the time she makes him get her bikini out so she can put that on until he helps her into the bathtub. It's a little bit of a reward for him, since he's been doing everything for her.

"Do you want me to pick up some more movies?" He asks. When Lucas is being so accommodating, Brooke starts to feel guilty that she plans on kicking him out the second she doesn't need him. Because he's been great. He doesn't push her to talk, he hasn't confessed his undying love to her, and he hasn't once acted like he needed anything. He's been so self-sacrificing ever since she came home from the hospital, putting her and the baby above everything else. And if she weren't so stubborn, she would have let him in a little. But, she blames it on the hormones.

"I'm sick of movies," she sighs. "How about a book? Have you read any good books lately?"

Lucas' face lights up at the mention of a book. Because ever since he's been in Alabama, he's been writing like crazy. And he has finally finished the first draft of his third novel, and he wants nothing more than for her to read it. "I do have a book for you to read, but I don't know how good it is."

"Haven't you read it?" She asks, turning slightly in the bed, which makes Lucas come to her aid, and try to guide her along. "I'm okay," she tells him, so he won't touch her. She doesn't want him to touch her.

"I wrote it," he answers her, not looking her in the eyes; instead still making sure she is comfortable.

"You wrote it?" She asks, skeptically. "Is it some epic romance, love bullshit?"

"No," he shakes his head. "But, you'll be the first to read it since I've stared writing it."

Brooke sighs, because she doesn't think she wants to read another of his books, but she nods her head. "Okay, I'll read it." Lucas' face lights up, and she feels a little better. "I have to pee."

"Okay," Lucas nods his head. When she first came home, Lucas tried carrying her to the bathroom every time she had to go, but then they got into an argument about how Brooke isn't an invalid and can still walk, so he hasn't tried carrying her since. He does, however, help her enough so that she doesn't have to strain. So he grabs onto her arm with one hand, and puts his other arm behind her back and helps her up. He walks her to the bathroom, where he then lets her do the rest, but only because she won't let him help anymore. He thinks maybe he is overbearing, but he can't let anything else happen to Brooke. He sits outside the bathroom door until she is done, which she usually yells at him about because she can't go to the bathroom with an audience, so sometimes he pretends to leave just to make her happy.

When she's done, he helps her back into bed, and then goes to the store to pick up some dinner and other things to help keep Brooke entertained. Lucas never once in his life thought he would end up being someone's slave, but he can't help but be happy to be doing it for Brooke. Because even though she doesn't really engage him, he's still at least in her life.

No one in Tree Hill knows what's going on with Brooke, and Lucas likes it this way. Brooke doesn't need their fake sympathy. The only person he's told is his mom, who wasn't very shocked to find out Brooke was carrying his child, which he found weird. She has promised to come and see them as soon as possible, but they haven't made it yet. He can't wait to see his mom and his little sister. Because he pretends like he doesn't miss his old life, but he does, and he knows if he could just see his mom, he would feel better.

The first thing he does when he gets home, even before he puts the groceries away, is go into Brooke's room and check on her. He finds one of her neighbors, James, sitting in a chair by the bed, having a conversation with her. Lucas hasn't liked James ever since the first time he saw James talking to Brooke. He is the only single guy in the whole neighborhood, and Lucas is very skeptical of him. Even though Brooke acts completely uninterested him, and he truly only acts like a caring neighbor. Lucas is jealous, plain and simple. This James guy actually gets to talk to Brooke, he just gets ordered around by her.

"Hey," Lucas says, his head peaking in the door. "Just wanted to let you know I was home."

"K," Brooke answers, not really interested.

"Hey James," Lucas acknowledges him.

"Hey Lucas," he answers; only looking up from Brooke for a moment, before returning his attention back to her. Lucas thinks he should probably be slightly put out by the way all of Brooke's new friends treat him the same way Brooke treats him, but he doesn't mind, really. He's not there to make friends. He's there to make sure nothing happens to Brooke.

"So, Janessa was cheating on Rick with Petey?" Brooke asks, an amused smile on her face, and James nods. "This sounds like something straight from Wisteria Lane," she giggles. "I love it."

"We were all pretty surprised," he chuckles.

"Um, yeah," Brooke nods her head. "They just had a baby last month. What if the baby isn't Rick's?" Brooke loves when her neighbors come to visit, because they always keep her updated with all the gossip, which is a slight deterrent from her life of boredom.

"I don't know," James shrugs, "Rick's been staying with me, though. He's crushed."

"Ha!" Brooke laughs. She turns her head to see if Lucas is still standing in the door, and he's not.

"What's up with you two, anyway?" James asks.

"Nothing," Brooke shrugs.

"Are you really making that poor boy wait on you hand and foot, and you're not giving him anything?"

"James, I am so pregnant right now," Brooke shakes her head. "Plus, I'm on bed rest, you know." She loves when James comes the most, she's decided. When she first met him, he thought he was a total hottie, and someone she could possibly start dating in the long run, nothing serious, of course. But, then, she started talking to him and realized he didn't exactly like dating girls.

"Oh, hunny, you know you need to get laid. It's been like, nine months, right?" He laughs.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaims. "It has not been nine months. I'm not even nine months pregnant, yet!"

"He is a hottie, Brooke."

"A hottie that has broken my heart a million and one times."

"He's here, Brooke," he suddenly turns serious. "I don't know many guys that would do everything that he's been doing for you if he didn't mean it."

"You don't know Lucas Scott," she sighs. "I moved here to prove that I don't need anyone, and I don't."

"You kind of do right now," he points out. "It's okay to need someone, Brooke."

"Not when every time you've depended on someone, they've let you down," she sighs, not really wanting to get into her whole mess. Out of everyone she knew here, James is the only one who knew a little about her past. Mainly about how many times she's been with Lucas.

"You are a difficult pregnant woman," he laughs. "Fine, if you don't want him, do I have your permission to try?"

Brooke laughs out loudly. "That would be so funny. I don't know what he would do."

"Never know," James shrugs, "he could be a closet freak."

"Oh, he is," Brooke giggles, "but, probably not in the way you're hoping."

"So he is good in bed," James eyes her. "Tell me more. How big is he?"

"Oh my god," Brooke rolls her eyes. "Can we please talk about someone other than Lucas Scott?"

"Oh fine," James huffs, "If you don't want to talk about how hot the father of your child is, then I guess I'll just have to go."

"Ugh, you bitch!" Brooke teases.

James laughs. "No, really, I have to get going. I have a hot date tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Of course, probably not as hot as the guy in your kitchen is."

"Ugh, I so hate you!" Brooke throws a pillow at him, laughing. "Thank-you for coming to see me!"

"I had to keep you in the loop. Plus, it's always fun seeing _Lucas_." Brooke laughs as James gives her a hug and waves good bye.

She sighs and settles back down into bed. If she wasn't so pregnant, she definitely would be hot for Lucas right now, because it's been so long. Ugh, damn James for even putting those thoughts in her head! She's been doing so good, avoiding any kind of feelings for Lucas, and he had to go and drool over how hot Lucas is. She just wishes she could get off bed rest so she wouldn't have to depend on Lucas anymore.

"Lucas!" She yells, rolling her eyes. Damn those hormones.

"What's up?" He asks, popping into her room.

"Did you get my magazine?" She asks. He nods his head and exits the room for a few moments, before returning.

"My, um, book is in there, too," he hands her a couple of things.

"Okay," she says slowly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiles, and turns around to leave.

"Lucas," Brooke stops him, and he turns around slowly. "Um, thank you, for everything. You know, all of-"

"Don't worry about it," he cuts her off. "I owe you."

She ignores his comment, and he leaves the room to finish dinner. She really wants to ignore his book, and read her magazine, but she grabs his book instead, because she can't help it. She flips to the first page, and starts to read. And before she knows it, Lucas is bringing her food into her room on a tray.

"You're reading it?" He asks, kind of surprised.

"Yeah," she blushes, setting it down so she can eat her food.

"Cool," he nods, and sets the tray down. "I think you have everything, so I'll be out here eating."

"Okay," Brooke smiles. She wants to ask him to stay and eat with her, but she figures he probably wants some time away from her, so she lets him walk out of the room.

Lucas is lonely. Every night he eats dinner by himself, sitting at Brooke's table. He's too afraid to ask if he can eat with her, so he doesn't. He resigns himself to the kitchen table, where he always wishes Brooke would call him into the room for something. But, he won't let it show. It can't be about him right now, it has to be about Brooke. Everything has to be about Brooke. And when he finishes his dinner, he quietly cleans up the mess, until Brooke calls him into her room to get her mess.

"Lucas, I'm done!" She calls from her room.

He obediently goes into her room, and starts to collect her tray. "Um, I think I'll take a bath when you're ready."

"Okay," Lucas nods, and takes the tray from her room. He decides he can do the dishes while Brooke is in the bathtub, instead of making her wait until he's done with them. "Alright, you want your bikini?"

Brooke so badly wants to say no, because her hormones are raging from her talk with James, but she knows she has to. So, she nods her head, and Lucas retrieves her bikini from her dresser drawer. He places it on the bed beside her, and starts to turn from the room.

"Lucas, wait," Brooke stops him. "I need some help standing up."

"O-okay," he shakes his head, wondering why he hadn't thought of that in the first place. He goes to the side of the bed, and helps her to a standing position. "Okay, I'll, um, be right outside."

He takes a long look at Brooke's angelic face, and lets his eyes wander down her body. She's all baby. Her face hasn't poofed out, like some pregnant woman's do, and her arms and legs are still slender, but her breasts, they have gotten bigger and fuller, and so has her ass. And he would like nothing more than to caress both of them, but he doesn't cross that line.

"Okay," Brooke nods, but she doesn't wait for him to get all the way out of the room before she starts to pull her shirt over her head. And Lucas glances back as tosses her shirt onto the bed. Her belly is so big, and her back is arched forward because of it. But, it's so beautiful; he just wants to touch her so badly. Because that's his baby growing in there. He's pretty sure her skin cannot stretch anymore than it is, and it looks so smooth. Perfectly smooth. And just as he's about to leave the room, Brooke starts to rub her belly, and he gets jealous. Because he wishes it was his hand rubbing her belly. He leaves the room, and rests his forehead against the wall outside. Sometimes he thinks he won't be able to last any longer without being able to be with her. He just wants to kiss and hold her, and talk to her belly, his baby, their baby. He wants them; Brooke and their baby.

"I'm ready," he hears her say from the inside. He draws in a deep breath, and lets it out slowly before returning to her side. He places his hand on her back, and they walk into her bathroom. He starts the water, and adjusts it until it's the temperature she likes, the temperature that is okay for her and the baby. Because he read too hot of a temperature can be bad for the baby.

He throws a couple of bath cubes into the tub for her, because that's what she likes, and waits for the tub to fill. He doesn't watch the water, though, instead, he stares longingly at Brooke's belly. It's what he does every time she's about to take a bath. Because he wants to see _their_ baby move. It hasn't happened yet, and he's hoping one of these times he'll get lucky.

Brooke gets uncomfortable standing in the bathroom waiting for the tub to fill up, because she knows she looks like a fat cow, or even an elephant, and Lucas just stares at her the whole time. She knows she shouldn't care, but he's so used to seeing her with a flat, toned tummy. And she's not sure she'll ever have that again. So, she fidgets with random things, hoping the water can go just a little bit faster. Every once in a while, her hand gently grazes her belly.

"Does the baby move a lot?" Lucas asks, and she's surprised, because he doesn't usually ask about the baby. And he sounds scared.

"Yeah," Brooke nods. And she feels guilty, because she's never once stopped to think that maybe Lucas would want to feel their baby moving. She moves towards the sink, and Lucas immediately rushes to her side to help her. "I'm just getting a hair tie," she tells him, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Lucas blushes, and watches as she pulls her hair up into a sloppy bun. "Can I feel the baby move some time?" He asks meekly.

Brooke looks up at him, and she's not sure how to answer. She knows she should say yes, but if she does, then that's letting him in too much, she thinks. She can't get attached to him again. She can't let herself start to think that he's going to be there for the baby, and just have him do the same thing he's always done. She doesn't want that for her baby, and she doesn't want it for herself.

"Lucas," she sighs, and closes her eyes. She takes in a deep breath and holds it. "Okay," she nods. "Yeah, you can."

"Thank you," he whispers, dropping his head. He doesn't know how he could have let things with Brooke get so bad that she wouldn't even feel comfortable letting him feel their baby move. He's paying for it now. "The water is ready," he tells her, getting up and shutting the faucet off. He goes to her side, and helps her ease into the bathtub.

"I think I want some bubbles," Brooke smiles, joyfully.

"I'll have to turn the water back on."

"Okay," Brooke nods, and leans back against the tub. Lucas does as asked, and fills the water with bubbles.

"I'm going to go do the dishes, now," Lucas tells her.

"Lucas, can you help me?" He nods his head. "It's hard for me to untie the strings on this top, can you do it for me?" His breath hitches in his throat she leans forward for him. He slowly unties both the neck and back strings, and turns around to leave. "Lucas," Brooke stops him once again. "Can you wash my back?"

Lucas swallows hard with his back still towards her. He can't even believe she's asked him to do it. He turns back around to find her sitting up, the bubbles covering up all of the right spots, and holding up a poof. He nods, and goes towards her. He kneels down next to the tub, and takes the poof. Lucas holds his breath as he squirts soap onto the poof and starts to rub her back, gently and slowly.

Brooke closes her eyes as Lucas swipes the poof back and forth on her back. She's crossing so many lines, and she knows it. But, it feels so good, it's giving her goose bumps. She doesn't want him to stop, and it's not until she's sure her back is raw that she tells him to stop. "Thank you," she whispers. "Um, this might be kind of weird, but do you think you can shave my legs?"

Lucas squints his eyes, and rubs the back of his neck. Is she testing him? Is she trying to see just how far she can go before he says no? He pushes the thoughts out of his head, and nods his head. Of course, he'll do anything for her, but when is it crossing a line? She leans back, and sets a leg up on the side of the tub. And he really can't wait to get his hands on her legs, even if it is to shave them.

The pregnant beauty knows she's really pressing her luck, but she just wants so badly for him to touch her. She didn't even know it was possible to get turned on by someone shaving her legs, but she is. And she keeps telling herself it's only because it's been so long, but she knows that it's not the whole truth. Because her heart yearns for Lucas Scott, and it always has. She closes her eyes, and lets her head fall back as he slides the shaver along her leg. If only he would just go up a little further.

"I need the other one," he says after he's finished with the first. And she puts her other leg up on the other side of the tub, not even thinking about what she would look like. And Lucas instantly gets hard seeing her legs spread like that. He squirms and fidgets, trying to hide himself, and takes his stuff to the other side of the bathtub. He tries everything to take his mind of her position, even looking at the belly that is poking through the bubbles, but nothing works. He clears his throat, and lathers up her leg with shaving cream.

Brooke is trying so hard not to grab his hand, and guide it up her leg, to where she wants it to be. It's not helping that he uses one hand to hold her leg, while the other holds the razor. His one hand can almost completely wrap around the top part of her knee, and it just reminds her of what it's like to have his hands roaming her body. She clenches her shut eyes, and shakes her head, trying to think of something else. And for a moment, the hand holding her knee starts to glide upward, and she inadvertently lets out a low moan.

Lucas stops when she moans, and looks up at her face. He hopes he hasn't crossed a line by letting his hand go up farther, but he couldn't help it. He wants to touch every part of her body so badly. Her face is flushed, but he figures it's from the warm water, but her eyes are still shut. "Are you okay?" He asks, and she just nods her head with her eyes still closed. He could read her so easily before, but since he's been helping her; he can't read her at all.

She's embarrassed about moaning, so she can't open her eyes. Especially, since he had stopped what he was doing when she did moan. But, God, she wants him to go up farther. She knows the doctor said no sex, but that doesn't mean she can't get off, right? Her breathing has quickened, and she's getting so hot. He continues to shave her leg, and continues to ache between her legs.

"All done," he speaks with his last stroke, and she feels empty and when he pulls his hands away.

"Thank you," she says, because she's not sure what else to say. The baby starts to flip in her stomach. "Lucas," she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Brooke, I don't think I can do anymore because I-"

"Feel," she grabs his hand and places it onto her stomach where the baby is moving, and his eyes grow wide.

"That's the baby?" He asks, excitement evident in his voice. She nods her head. "Wow," he gasps, astonished. "Wow." His face lights up into a smile, and Brooke can feel her insides start to get warm. He's so amazed. His hand glides along her belly, following the baby's movements.

"Baby moves a lot," Brooke tells him, smiling because he is smiling so wide.

"Baby?" Lucas asks, not taking his hand from her belly.

"Yeah, I call the baby baby, because I can't call the baby he, she, or it," she informs him.

"Baby," he says through a breath. The baby starts to settle down, and Lucas keeps his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel more.

"I think baby has found a comfortable position," she says.

He's disappointed, but still so amazed by finally getting to feel his baby move. "Thank you so much, Brooke," he looks up at her, his hand still on her wet tummy. "That was awesome." The smile won't leave his face.

"It is awesome," Brooke nods her head. And she wants so badly to kiss him in that moment.

"Have you thought of names?" He asks, hoping she won't get mad at him.

"I've been trying," she nods. She didn't want to talk to him about this, but she can't help it. "I can't seem to find one that really fits, though."

His hand is still on her stomach, even though they both know the baby isn't going to move again, but he's hoping. He's hoping the baby will move again so he has an excuse to keep touching her. They sit in silence, his hand still on her. And neither know what to do, because neither want to end this moment.

"Can you help me out now?" Brooke asks, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Lucas nods, finally and reluctantly taking his hand from her stomach. "Do you want your top back on?"

"You've seen me with my shirt off before," she says with a shrug before she can really think about her response. Damn hormones. She knows she should take it back, but she can't.

"O-ok-okay," Lucas stutters. He grabs a towel, and then goes and helps her stand up in the bathtub. And her chest is completely exposed as she stands, and all he can do is stare. Her breasts have gotten much bigger with the pregnancy. He tries to turn his head, so she doesn't know he is staring, but all he can do is look away a couple of times, only to have his eyes return to her chest. It doesn't help that they're glistening in the light, and beads of water are streaming off them. "Yo-you're ahem, uh, be-beautiful, Brooke," he manages to choke out.

Brooke blushes at his words. "Yeah right," she tries to blow it off. "I look like a fat pregnant cow."

"No," Lucas shakes his head, his eyes finally leaving her chest and meeting her eyes. "You're beautiful." And he stares deeply into her eyes, so much so that Brooke can't find a single word to say. All she can do is stare back at him. Neither blink, neither turn away, until both of them realize they are crossing lines, and avert their eyes. He hands her the towel so she can dry off. He pulls the plug from the drain, and then helps her from the tub, and holds onto her so she doesn't slip on the wet floor.

He walks with her into her bedroom. "Do you want me to get your pajamas?" He asks.

"No," she shakes her head. "It's too hot."

"Do you want me to turn the air on?" He asks, concerned. She shakes her head. "Okay," he looks towards the floor as she lets the towel fall. He helps her get into the bed, and starts to turn away.

She knows he's not going to make a move. Part of her is glad that he knows not to do that to her, but the other part needs him to make a move. Her hormones are raging, and she so badly wants him to touch her in all of the right places. And as she watches him start to turn away from her, her heart starts to ache as well as other parts of her. He's been so doting, and caring, and she wonders if she can just let her walls down, because she wants to so badly.

"Lucas," she says grabbing his arm, her voice coming out lower and raspier than normal.

"Yeah?" He turns to look at her, hoping she wants something more than just a magazine.

"I need you to touch me," she whispers, looking up at him through a vulnerable gaze.

Lucas loses his voice and his breath. She needs him? "Brooke," he whispers.

"I know," she shakes her head and looks towards the floor. "But, I _need_ you to."

Lucas holds his breath and looks down at the love of his life. The one woman he would always do whatever it took to make her happy. And he reaches a hand out, and cups her cheek. "Anything for you, Brooke," he whispers. He kneels down in front of her, and lets his hand trail from her cheek, down her neck, to her shoulder. He guides her into a lying position, and continues to let his hand roam her delicate body.

"Lucas," she moans. She grabs the front of his white t-shirt, and pulls his face to hers. She opens her eyes briefly just before pressing her lips against his. And it's like both of them can breath again. Like, once again, they've found the other halves of their souls. His hand slides between the valley of her breasts, and slowly up to her erect nipples, while his mouth stays attached to hers. Her hand falls onto his, and slowly glides it down her torso, over her belly, and into her bikini bottoms.

Her other hand tries to reach for his pants, but he pulls away. "It's okay, Brooke," he breathes out.

"I want to," she whispers.

"We can't have sex, and I don't think if you get me started, I'll be able to stop," he tells her.

"But, I want you inside me," she whispers, and gently lets her lips brush his.

"And I want to be," he lets out a shaky breath, "I do. But we can't. I don't want to hurt you. It's best for the baby." His fingers start to move beneath her bikini bottoms, and she suddenly forgets what they are talking about.

He starts to slide her bottoms down her legs, and she kicks them off the rest of the way. He grazes the insides of her legs before bringing his fingers back to her center. And she lets out a loud moan when he touches her.

Her hands grip either sides of his face, pulling his lips into hers as he glides his fingers in and out of her slick folds. She's already close to her climax. She bucks her hips against his hand as much as she can, whimpering as she does so.

"Come for me baby," Lucas whispers into her ear. He moves his fingers faster, in and out of her, his fingers drenched from her wetness. Her breathing is getting more ragged, and her chest is heaving harder, and he knows she's close. He works his fingers against her bud, and she starts to arch her back.

"I'm coming, Lucas, I'm coming," she starts to pant. He rubs her until her body starts to spasm from her orgasm, and slowly until she comes back down. Her breath is haggard, and her eyes are closed. And Lucas can't help but think she's the most amazing woman in the world. After she's calmed, he's not sure what he's supposed to do. Does he stay, does he go? So, he starts to get up. But, Brooke places her hand on his arm, and says, "stay. Please stay." And he lies back down, more than eager to fulfill this one demand. Because in the last eight months, he has never felt as hopeful as he is feeling right now.


	8. A Happy Ending

**Okay, this is the long awaited last chapter of Brooke's Revenge. I am so completely satisfied, but I wanted it done. It was fun writing this story, however. I hope I don't disappoint! **

"You are such a cheater!" Brooke giggles, turning her cards over.

"Me?" Lucas laughs. "You have been cheating this whole game! I finally got a good hand, and you accuse me of cheating?" The two both giggle as Lucas starts to gather up the deck of cards.

"I saw you pull that ace out of your sleeve!" Brooke exclaims. "Lucas Scott, I never once thought that you would try to cheat just to beat a pregnant woman! There is really something wrong with you!"

Lucas just laughs while shaking his head. Cards are Brooke's new favorite past time, and he enjoys it. More than anything, he loves watching Brooke laugh. They've come so far since that night in the bathtub, and it's like they're acting like they have a real relationship. Not quite the kind of relationship Lucas wants yet, but he'll take anything these days. They spent that night together in the bed, and ever since they've been talking, laughing, and just getting along so well.

"I'm not che-"

Brooke's expression changes suddenly. "Oh," she squeaks, confusion settling in over her face.

"What?" Lucas asks.

She's silent for a few moments, before she looks up at Lucas. "I either just went to the bathroom all over myself, or my water just broke." And she's calm. Unnervingly calm, and Lucas just wants to scream.

He inhales deeply before standing up. "Okay," he tries to stay as calm as she is. "Okay, we have everything packed, right? I'll just grab that stuff and-"

"Oh no," Brooke moans, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh no, oh no," she starts to chant.

"What?" Lucas asks, his legs wobbly, barely holding him up.

"Contraction," she speaks through gritted teeth. "Hurry, Lucas. Get the stuff."

Lucas nods, and quickly gathers up the stuff. They've been routine enough times that he knew what to do, but for some reason he stumbled along, tripping over his own feet. It seems like hours before they would arrive at the hospital, and Brooke would be whisked down the hall to the delivery room.

It's four hours later when the high-pitched screaming of an infant is heard. A baby girl with five fingers and five toes. Her skin is rosy pink, her face is wrinkled, and her head is full of pitch-black hair. The doctor sets her on Brooke's tummy, and she can barely see her newborn baby through her tears.

For years she had dreamed of being a mommy. It was what she wanted most in life, but as the neonate rests on her abdomen, she can't help but think that this is not what she's dreamed of.

It's so much more.

Sobs escape past her lips as she grasps the teenie-tiny fingers of her baby. She runs her fingers through her baby's thick, matted hair. She's not crying anymore. Her eyes barely open for only a brief second, but it's long enough for Brooke to see the baby blues behind the eyelids.

"Lucas," she rasps, looking up towards him. "She's beautiful," she whispers.

"She's amazing," Lucas bends down. With one arm rested above Brooke's head, the other reaches over to graze his fingers over his baby's smooth back.

"She's ours."

Lucas' heart soars. It's the first time she's called the baby, their baby. He kisses the top of her head, and can't hold back the tears any longer. The fall freely from his eyes as he watches the love of his life fawn over their child. Their _daughter_.

"What should we name her?" Brooke asks, and he's caught off-guard. He never thought he'd be allowed to help name their child.

"Something strong," Lucas suggests.

"She's going to be strong," Brooke nods.

"Just like her mom," Lucas nods. "And intelligent."

"Like her dad," Brooke chimes in. "Olivia."

"I love it," Lucas whispers.

"Olivia Rae Scott."

The air leaves Lucas' lungs, and once again tears are cascading down his cheeks. He kisses Brooke on her cheek, then kisses the top of his daughter's head.

"Scott?" He asks, looking at Brooke for the first time since his daughter has been born.

"She's a Scott," Brooke nods.

"I love you," Lucas blurts, not caring that he's not supposed to say it. He presses his lips against hers, and she chuckles.

The nurse comes in, and guides Lucas through Olivia's first bath. Brooke watches with pride, as Lucas awkwardly tries to follow what the nurse tells him to do. He's so nervous about dropping her in the water, he fumbles along. And after the bath, the nurse takes the baby into the nursery to do nurse things while they finish cleaning Brooke up.

They take her to a different room once she's done, and she immediately asks for her child back. Lucas has gone back to the house to retrieve some things they had forgotten in their rush to get there, but while Brooke waits for him to return, and for the nurse to bring her baby back, she pulls out Lucas' book she's almost finished with.

It would be an hour before Lucas would return, and the nurse still had not brought the baby. Brooke got worried, but the nurse assured her that it was only because they were doing normal things, that nurses had to do right after a birth.

"They haven't brought Olivia?" Lucas questions.

"No," Brooke shakes her head.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asks, a bit of panic in his eyes.

"She's fine," Brooke says as though she weren't just worried to tears a few moments before. "I finished your book." Lucas looks up at her, a worried expression on his face.

"What'd you think?" He asks.

"You don't have an ending," Brooke tells him.

"It ended with the main character finally being confident enough with herself to not have to rely on anyone else," Lucas points out.

"I think the real ending is that the leading lady lands the love of her life and lives happily ever after."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hurry Lucas," Brooke pants, "Olivia is going to be awake soon."

Lucas grunts, but pulls down on Brooke's waist, pressing himself farther into her. Her head dips back and moans float past her lips. Her body rocks fast on top of his as she pushes them both forward towards their impending orgasms.

"Brooke," Lucas grunts, gritting his teeth. Her walls clench around him and he feels himself being pulled over the edge. She begs him to, pleads with him. She falls forward, her torso now pressed against his, and her lips press hard against his.

"Lucas, I'm gonna-" she can't finish as a wave a euphoria washes over her, and the same feeling then washes over Lucas. He empties deep within her, and she takes it all in.

She falls to the side of him, and both pant hungrily for air. Lucas rolls over and wraps an arm around his wife. He basks in the sight of his wife's afterglow. She's absolutely amazing, and beautiful.

"We have to get up," Brooke speaks first. "We have to get Olivia up and dressed and ready to go."

"You think it worked this time?" Lucas asks, not ready to get out of bed yet.

"I hope so," Brooke finally looks at her husband. "We've been trying to get pregnant for six months now!"

"I can't wait to see your belly all big again," Lucas rubs his palm over the flat surface of her belly.

"Quit distracting me and get out of bed!" Brooke starts to laugh. "You think you are so smooth, Mr. Scott."

"I don't want to get up," he pulls her closer to him. "We don't have to go back to Tree Hill, you know."

"I miss Naley, and Jamie," Brooke says. "Plus, we haven't even met baby number two yet!"

Lucas frowns at the coldness that engulfs him when Brooke finally gets out of the bed. He follows her, reluctantly, and gets dressed. His wife sure had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Daddy!" And there's the other girl that has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Olivia!" Lucas exclaims, wrapping down as she runs towards him for a hug. His little girl is three, almost four now, and he can't believe how fast time went.

She's the perfect mixture of Brooke and Lucas. Her hair has been blonde most of her short life, but now was growing in dark, so it looked as though her parents allowed her to get her hair highlighted. Her blue eyes shone brightly, just like Lucas', and her cheeks dimpled in the exact same way her mom's did. She's the most beautiful child, and Lucas doesn't think he's biased in saying so.

The rest of the morning, Brooke and Lucas rush around the house gathering last minute items. It's their first time returning to Tree Hill, and they were a little nervous. Four years had quickly gone by, and things had changed so much. Brooke and Lucas got married two years previously. Just a simple wedding with a few of their new friends from Florida.

Slowly, they learned to love and trust each other again, until eventually their love had become so strong that neither found it as a threat to return to Tree Hill, where Peyton still lived. Peyton wouldn't be a threat anymore. Brooke knew she could never have what she once had with her, but they could at least be civil. Lucas loved his wife enough to know that he couldn't have a relationship with her either. And he didn't want to.

As the plane took off, Lucas intertwined his fingers with Brooke's, and looked down at his little girl. It took him a while to realize his dream, but he was living it now. He didn't know how Brooke ever forgave him for what he had done, but somewhere in her heart she had found a new love for him, and every day he thanked her for it.


End file.
